Mission: Zabini
by Rizzo.A
Summary: Plusieurs années après la guerre, Hermione revient en Angleterre après une mission au dénouement tragique. Seulement, tout n'est pas fini. Loin de là. Et la mission va se poursuivre bien malgré elle après son retour. Léger yuri Hermione/Ginny. Merci à ma Coloc pour la relecture! Bonne lecture à tout le monde! (9 petits chapitres sont prévus)
1. Chapter 1

La rue n'avait pas changé. Et pourtant, cela faisait cinq ans. Cinq ans. Elle leva les doigts à son visage, et doucement, éprouva les quelques rides qui étaient apparues. Les cicatrices, aussi, comme le chemin de traverse en portait lui aussi de la guerre. Son bras la picota. Familier tiraillement. Le ciel s'assombrissait, la soirée allait être douce. Un allumeur de réverbères se mettait au travail, en maugréant, tout en jetant des petits coups de baguettes en l'air sur son passage.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait doucement dans le chemin de traverse, comme une étrangère après tout ce temps, une mélodie l'interpella, devant une boutique d'objets magiques. « Flanagan, antiquaires magiques depuis 1605 », pouvait-on lire sur la devanture. Elle s'arrêta net, fascinée, manquant de se faire bousculer par des passants pressés. C'était un phonographe magique. Il n'y avait pas de vinyles sur la platine. Il semblait chanter pour lui tout seul, indifférent au reste de la rue. L'air qu'il jouait lui rappelait quelque chose. Soudain, le phonographe parut la remarquer, et tel un paon faisait la roue, il tourna son pavillon vers elle. Et, s'adressant à elle, il lui chanta :

« There was a boy  
>A very strange, enchanted boy<br>They say he wandered very far  
>Very far, over land and sea<br>A little shy and sad of eye  
>But very wise was he<p>

And then one day,  
>One magic day he passed my way<br>While we spoke of many things  
>Fools and Kings<br>This he said to me:  
>"The greatest thing you'll ever learn<br>Is just to love and be loved in return". »

C'était la voix de Frank Sinatra qui sortait de ce phonographe enchanté. Ses parents l'aimaient, ce chanteur. Combien de fois l'avait-elle écouté, elle n'aurait su dire. Une chanson qui l'emplit de tiédeur, un court instant. Et puis le pavillon se tut. Elle secoua la tête, reprit ses esprits. Elle s'aperçut que la tenancière l'observait, au travers des carreaux, elle poursuivit son chemin. Avant d'atteindre le chaudron baveur, elle passa devant les boutiques qui l'avait tant émerveillée, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant : l'apothicaire, les robes de Mrs Guipure, l'animalerie magique où elle avait choisi Pattenrond... tout cela la ramenait il y a si longtemps. Elle pressa le pas, son sac en bandoulière tambourinait contre elle, tout en serrant sa baguette dans sa poche. Prête à jeter un sort. Les réflexes. Ou les mauvaises habitudes, c'est selon, pensa-t-elle, avec un léger sourire. Et elle entra dans le pub sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Elle régla sa chambre comptant pour une semaine, demanda un hibou et ses repas dans la chambre. En passant dans les escaliers qui menaient aux étages, elle avait croisé son reflet dans un miroir à demi couvert de poussière. « J'ai l'air aussi exténuée que je le suis. Du sommeil, un repas, un hibou, peu importe l'ordre des choses. » Les marches craquaient sous ses bottines, elles aussi fatiguées. Elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte de sa chambre quand Tom fit demi tour.

- Vous aurais-je déjà vu quelque part, mademoiselle ? Votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu... seriez-vous cette musicienne des Bizarr' Sisters qui a mis le feu à l'étang de sa propriété ?

- Non, ça m'étonnerait, lui répondit-elle, en souriant. Et puis, je chante faux.

- Bonne soirée, mademoiselle, conclut-il en la saluant.

La chambre était confortable, si l'on tenait de compte de la réputation de l'établissement. Un feu dans la cheminée, un divan moelleux et une tasse de thé encore fumante l'attendait. Il y avait aussi un hibou aux plumes froissées qui frémissait impatiemment dans sa cage posée sur le bureau. Il lui fit penser à Errol. Elle jeta son sac au sol devant la cheminée, ôta rapidement son trench et se mit à écrire, fébrile. Puis ratura son parchemin. Reprit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment. Et maintenant, elle ne savait qu'écrire. Elle l'avait pourtant écrite des centaines de fois, cette lettre. Dans sa tête. Comme à Poudlard lorsqu'elle cherchait l'inspiration, ses chevilles s'entortillaient autour des pieds de la chaise, tout en levant les yeux au plafond décrépi. Enfin, elle noircit le parchemin.

« Ginny,

je suis enfin de retour d'Australie. Je suis sincèrement désolée de n'avoir pu assister à l'enterrement de Ron, j'avais des obligations avec le ministère, rapport à toute cette histoire. Il fallait que je fasse certaines choses, avant de partir. Et puis je voulais vous laisser en famille. Enfin... je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir de ne pas t'avoir donné des nouvelles aussi souvent que tu l'aurais voulu (et moi aussi, j'aurai voulu pouvoir t'en dire plus, mais je sais de source sûre que le ministère a retenu et lu notre courrier), mais sache que tes parchemins m'ont fait beaucoup de bien, là bas, pendant cette mission. J'ai toujours la plume de boursouflet que tu m'avais envoyé dans mon portefeuille, d'ailleurs ! Mais je suis là, à présent, et j'ai beaucoup à te raconter, j'en ai fini avec la confidentialité du ministère. Je sais que Harry est reparti là bas, pour régler définitivement le problème. Je ne sais pas si le ministère va le laisser n'en faire qu'à sa tête bien longtemps. Mais il a raison, en soit. Je t'expliquerai, mais le ministère n'a rien fait pour nous aider en Australie, quand les ennuis ont commencé, et plus encore après la mort de Ron. Moi je n'ai pas l'envie de poursuivre ce combat. Harry... tu le connais. Il faut qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Surtout pour Ron. Mais passons.

Je ne compte pas repartir de sitôt. J'ai pris une chambre à la semaine au chaudron baveur, en attendant de trouver autre chose. Fais moi savoir quand tu voudrais que l'on se voit, je ne bouge pas d'ici, j'ai quelques jours de sommeil à rattraper ! Tu m'as manquée, Ginny. Et j'espère que Pattenrond n'a pas fait trop de dégâts chez toi. J'ai hâte de vous revoir tous les deux.

Au fait, j'ai vu ton article dans le Chicaneur, j'ai beaucoup ri ! Par contre, cette bonne vieille Rita Skeeter n'a pas dû apprécier de se faire traiter de « vieille chouette poudrée nauséabonde ». Ce qu'elle est pourtant.

J'attends avec impatience ta réponse,

Hermione. »


	2. Chapter 2

La jeune femme tournait en rond dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. La réponse de Ginny n'arrivait pas. Cela faisait deux jours à présent qu'elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, ce qui éveillait la curiosité déjà aiguisée de Tom. Il était persuadé d'héberger une criminelle en fuite. Mais un client est un client. Et elle payait sans rechigner. Il aurait donné une chambre à Jack l'éventreur si celui-ci avait été un homme courtois et riche.

Hermione n'avait plus l'habitude de l'inaction. Le seul fait de pouvoir dormir sans avoir un tour de garde à prendre la déstabilisait. Il n'y avait plus de raison d'être constamment sur ses gardes, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Chaque matin, elle s'attendait à ce que Harry ou Ron la réveille en lui disant : « à ton tour, je vais dormir un peu ». Elle avait inconsciemment évalué les possibilités de fuite qu'elle avait dans ce pub, noté mentalement les allées et venues des habitués dans la rue, de sa fenêtre. Elle prenait son mal en patience. Elle avait lu deux ouvrages sur les pratiques magiques orientales et un roman moldu. L'avantage du sac extensible, c'est que l'on peut avoir toute une maison à portée de main, pourvu que ce soit rangé à l'intérieur.

Assise sur le divan, elle songeait à ces cinq années écoulées. Peut être que Ginny ne voudrait pas la voir. Ni l'écouter. Maintenir une amitié simplement par correspondance avait été difficile. Mais elle tenait à Ginny. Elle avait apprécié jusqu'à ses reproches dans les parchemins qu'elle lui avait envoyé, c'était la seule chose normale qu'il y avait eu dans sa vie pendant cinq années. Les blagues et les reproches de Ginny. Mais depuis la mort de Ron, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles, comme elle s'y attendait.

Un léger cliquetis la fit sursauter et renverser du thé par terre alors qu'elle tirait sa baguette. « On peut dire que tu es aux aguets, hein... », se moqua-t-elle d'elle même. Le hibou froissé était de retour, cognant contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Il y avait un rouleau de parchemin accroché. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra, et elle se précipita pour ouvrir à l'oiseau, qui s'empressa de rentrer dans la pièce en hululant de joie d'être au chaud. Il pleuvait dehors. L'automne londonien était déjà là.

La réponse qu'elle attendait tant était brève. Elle pouvait presque entendre Ginny parler, à mesure qu'elle lisait.

« Hermione,

je suis contente que tu sois revenue ! Désolée pour le retard, j'étais partie en écosse pour couvrir l'incendie de l'étang de la chanteuse des Bizarr Sisters. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as lu dans la Gazette, mais cette imbécile a mis le feu à son étang après avoir vidé trois bouteille de Pur Feu. Je suis de retour à Londres, on peut se voir ce soir. Il y a un « skaiteparc » (c'est comme ça que les moldus disent, je crois) à Addiscombe où l'on pourra être tranquille. 23H ?

Ginny. »

Hermione sortit un ticket de caisse moldu de sa poche et griffonna à la hâte un « ok », sans plus de cérémonie. Le hibou, mécontent de devoir ressortir, ne se laissa pas faire. Elle mit cinq bonnes minutes à l'attraper et dût lui promettre du Miamhibou à son retour pour qu'il accepte de repartir.

Après la joie de revoir Ginny vint l'appréhension. Ginny était la seule amie qui lui restait dans ce pays. Si elle lui tournait le dos... « eh bien je ferai ce que j'ai toujours fait. Je me débrouillerai », murmura-t-elle face à son miroir, comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même. Son reflet déterminé retomba dans un soupir. « C'est de ma faute si Ron est mort. De notre faute, à Harry et moi. Si Ginny décide de me sortir de sa vie, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir. » Elle savait pourtant qu'elle avait besoin d'elle. Besoin de son amitié, de son réconfort. Elle n'en pouvait plus, d'être forte, sûre d'elle. D'apparence, elle était une jeune femme au regard déterminé, farouche. Elle avait un certain charme. Mais elle se sentait comme un ballon de baudruche prêt à exploser, fébrile, tremblante. Pour cesser de ruminer ses pensées, elle se prépara et partit tôt. Sa garde robe n'avait pas changé depuis le début de la mission. Elle enfila un slim, une chemise en jean et serra ses lacets de bottines. Elle prit le temps de se faire une tresse, noua la ceinture de son trench et prit son sac, sans rien laisser dans sa chambre sinon un pourboire correct pour Tom. « On ne sait jamais. » Lorsqu'elle quitta le chemin de traverse, elle était prête au combat. Elle disparut dans Londres, sans laisser de traces.

À Addiscombe, la pluie avait cessé. Hermione leva le sortilège anti-pluie qui la protégeait, sur son banc et resserra sur elle son trench. La nuit était fraîche, vive. Les quelques riders irréductibles qui étaient encore là à une heure aussi tardive restaient à l'intérieur. On tue le temps, dans les skateparks. Les heures passent, les bancs et les gradins s'emplissent et se vident. Elle s'était assise sur le dossier du banc, penchée sur un livre. Elle ne vit pas la silhouette rousse qui arrivait derrière elle, sans un bruit. Une main sur son épaule. Elle se redressa vivement, dégaina sa baguette.

« - Ginny ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Je vois ça ! Contente de te voir aussi, Herm'. »

Elles restèrent indécises un instant. Ginny n'avait pas l'air surprise. Hermione attendait sa réaction. La rousse esquissa un sourire. Et ouvrit les bras pour étreindre son amie. Ce contact, si banal fut-il, soulagea Hermione, lui insuffla du calme. De la paix. Ginny la sentit trembler entre ses bras. Elles s'écartèrent doucement l'une de l'autre, se jaugèrent du regard. Elles se redécouvraient.

Elles s'assirent sur le banc, en silence.

-Ginny, je... comment ça va ?

- ça va. L'écosse, c'était marrant. Le Chicaneur va avoir un article sympa sur les dérives des chanteuses qui ne tiennent pas l'alcool. Et puis le temps est beau, pour la saison.

Elle le faisait exprès. Ginny connaissait Hermione. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de commencer une conversation par des banalités, malgré le sujet réel de la discussion. Cela l'avait toujours agacée. Ginny était directe, franche. Hermione mettait les formes. Elles se complétaient, à l'époque. Elles étaient comme les deux faces d'une pièce.

- D'accord, ça va, j'ai compris, Gin'. Je... je suis désolée. Hermione se tut, elle rassemblait ses mots.

Pour Ron, pour les nouvelles, pour tout. Et je comprendrais très bien que...

- Herm'...

- Non, laisse-moi finir. Ça fait trois mois que je tiens ça coincé à l'intérieur, il faut que je te le dise. C'est de ma faute, si Ron n'est plus là. De notre faute, à Harry et à moi. C'est pour ça que je suis restée plus longtemps en Australie. Je ne pouvais pas venir à son enterrement. Et je devais finir le travail. Et j'aurais voulu te dire tout ce qui se passait, mais je...

- Herm', la coupa-t-elle, c'est bon, ça va. Laisse tomber les excuses, lui dit-elle dans un léger sourire. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je savais bien que ce que vous faisiez là bas était risqué. Je ne suis pas bête. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute. Harry m'a raconté, un peu. Ce qu'il voulait bien me dire, fit-elle avec amertume. Tu connais Harry. Pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Investi dans une « mission ». Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée. "Je m'en fiche qu'il soit reparti. Je me doutais bien que ça se passerait comme ça. Moi aussi, je voudrais bien venger Ron, si je savais ce qui c'était passé."

Hermione vit à son énervement que Harry ne lui avait pas dit grand chose. La version officielle. Et pourtant, si il y avait bien une famille qui méritait de savoir, c'était les Weasley. Ils savaient le prix de la paix. Ils avaient payé un lourd tribut pour voir la fin de la guerre. Fred, George, Bill...Ils savaient les sacrifices, que la paix s'obtient durement. Et jamais ils ne s'étaient plaint. Ils avaient fait leur deuil. Et maintenant, Ron.

- Ginny, pour Ron...

- Je sais. Mort en mission pour le ministère. Rien à ajouter. Tu n'as pas à déroger à la règle pour moi. Qui suis-je, après tout, pour avoir la prétention de se mêler des affaires très secrètes du ministère ?

C'était à présent de la colère qui pointait dans les yeux verts de Ginny. Hermione fuyait son regard. Fixait la rampe de skate devant elles. Elle eut un battement de paupières lent, puis se lança.

- On devait se renseigner sur un réseau de terroristes magiques australiens. Au départ, on ne devait que recueillir des informations pour que les Aurors australiens puissent intervenir. On était là pour de l'observation. Et puis il s'est avéré être que le chef de cette bande était anglais. Ça changeait la donne. Les Australiens ont décrété que c'était à nous de gérer ça. Tu te rappelles de Zabini ?

- Quoi ? Attends, Blaise...

La colère avait disparu. Ginny attendait, avide.

- Oui. Le Blaise Zabini de Serpentard. Apparemment, à la fin de la guerre, il a fuit avec ses parents en Australie. Beaucoup de familles liées à Voldemort ont émigrés en secret, pour éviter l'opprobre, voire les condamnations. Il a monté son propre réseau là bas. Réuni des adeptes des idées de Voldemort. Ils ont commencé à s'intéresser à lui après plusieurs attentats anti-moldus à Sydney. On a retrouvé des moldus torturés, devenus fous à cause du sortilège Doloris. Des maisons ont été incendiées. Nous les avons traqué jusque dans le désert. Et puis, le ministère nous a dit d'agir. Un scandale international à cause de nouveaux Mangemorts, quatre ans à peine après la chute de Voldemort, tu penses bien que le ministère voulait éviter. Nous étions à trois contre vingt. On s'était sorti de situations bien pires que ça auparavant, fit-elle avec un pauvre sourire. Nous avions braqué Gringotts. Infiltré le ministère. Participé à la chute de Voldemort. Tout ça en étant à peine majeurs. Alors, maintenant, avec Harry et Ron devenus Aurors, moi à la justice magique et au service des écoutes-aux-portes... on savait que ce serait difficile, mais on avait confiance.

Ginny haussa les sourcils. Regarda Hermione comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Herm', tu es en train de me dire que, tu es en train de me dire que tu étais au service des Renseignements très secrets ?

- Oui.

Il y eut un silence. Long, pesant. L'une et l'autre se défiait.

- Tu n'as jamais travaillé pour la justice magique, c'est ça ? Tu as toujours été une écoutes-aux-portes ? Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit, en cinq ans ?

- Je te le dis, maintenant.

- J'étais ton amie ! Et tu ne m'as pas fait confiance ! Je suis censée réagir comment ? Tu m'as menti pendant cinq ans, Herm' ! Alors quand tu disais que tu étudiais un projet de loi pour les salaires des elfes de maison qui le souhaitaient, tu te foutais de ma gueule ?

- Non, ça, c'était vrai.

Hermione voyait son amie prendre des allures de chat en colère, secouant sa crinière flamboyante, crachant son amertume d'avoir été tout ce temps prise pour une idiote. Elle savait ce que Ginny pensait. Qu'elle l'avait trahi. À l'époque, ça n'avait pas semblé si difficile que cela. C'était le boulot. C'était comme ça. Elle ne s'était pas posé de questions. Elle avait appliqué les règles de confidentialité.

- Bien, tant qu'on est dans les révélations, y a-t-il autre chose que j'ignore de toi, ma meilleure amie ?

Elle laissa tomber ces mots avec un mépris souverain. Son ironie tranchait à vif Hermione.

- Eh bien... avec Ron, nous nous étions séparés, pendant la mission. Il est mort quelques semaines après. On voulait vous l'annoncer en rentrant, mais maintenant...

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'est pas revenue pour son enterrement. La culpabilité de l'ex survivante, hein, Herm' ?

Ginny enfonçait ses griffes dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle frappait dans les plaies à peine cicatrisées de la brune. Celle-ci contenait ses larmes et son souffle. Elle murmura un oui à peine audible.

- Dans ce cas, je peux te dire que nous sommes séparés aussi avec Harry. Depuis le début de votre « mission ». Au moins, sur ce point, nous serons à égalité. Pour le reste, je t'ai toujours dit la vérité.

Hermione tourna un visage stupéfait à la rousse. Elle n'osa rien demander. Mais Ginny poursuivit. Elle aussi semblait avoir besoin de tout dire.

"ça faisait quelques temps qu'avec Harry ça ne fonctionnait plus. Nous étions toujours partis chacun de notre côté. On avait pourtant essayé de maintenir quelque chose. Seulement vient un moment où l'amour, aussi pur soit-il, ne suffit plus. On s'est séparé. Il est parti de plus en plus longtemps en mission pour le bureau des Aurors avec Ron, je me suis mise en couple avec Ellen Brown, une joueuse des Harpies de Holyhead. Je passais beaucoup de temps à couvrir leurs matchs. C'est venu comme ça. Je l'ai quittée il y a un mois. Elle est partie jouer dans le championnat français de Quidditch."

Hermione laissa filer quelques secondes avant de répondre. Elle n'était pas franchement surprise. Cela devait se voir sur son visage. Ginny n'y trouva pas l'étonnement que la plupart des gens affichaient à cette annonce. Mais c'était Hermione, songea-t-elle. Si il y en a bien une qui me connaît, ou du moins qui me connaissait, c'était elle.

- Tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Tu étais juste partie en Australie. Je n'allais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires amoureuses. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait avec moi. Et puis tes courriers étaient tellement... tu n'y disais rien. Alors je n'ai rien dit non plus. C'est tout.

Elles étaient arrivées au bout de leurs révélations. Chacune avait sorti ce qui leur oppressait le cœur depuis des années. Il leur semblait avoir un creux dans la poitrine. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne le dirent. La fierté de la confiance trahie. Elles restèrent côte à côte, silencieuses. Pleines de ces révélations formulées qu'elles avaient soupçonnées, sans jamais les dire à haute voix, pour ne pas les rendre réelles. Elles étaient à égalité. Ce fut Ginny qui se leva la première, faisait face à son amie. Elle semblait hésiter. Puis elle secoua sa chevelure, s'étira. Hermione attendait une réaction.

- Bon. J'ai un article à écrire. À plus tard, Herm'.

- Ouais. À plus tard, Gin'.

La brune lui tendit un sourire timide. La rousse ne répondit pas, elle avait remis son masque, le visage à présent indéchiffrable. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Les mains dans les poches, elle fit quelques pas, d'un air presque nonchalant, et transplana dans la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Et n'oublions pas, nous sommes Charlie. La liberté d'expression est un droit.

"Sur toutes les pages lues  
>Sur toutes les pages blanches<br>Pierre sang papier ou cendre  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Liberté."

Paul Eluard.

* * *

><p>Il y avait de la brume sur l'océan ce matin, à Branscombe. Hermione se détourna de la baie de son salon, une tasse brûlante entre les mains. Au delà, la France. Ce coin du Devon était tranquille, pendant l'hiver. C'est pourquoi elle avait choisi de s'installer ici. En plus du fait qu'il ne paraissait pas y avoir de sorciers à des kilomètres à la ronde. Les habitants, en majorité des retraités, n'avaient pas posé la moindre question lorsqu'elle avait racheté une maison qui était légèrement en retrait du village, non loin de la plage. Ils s'étaient montrés accueillants, contents de voir « de la jeunesse » parmi eux, se promener sur les crêtes des falaises et prendre une pinte au pub. Pour eux, c'était une Londonienne qui, à juste titre, en avait eu marre de la capitale.<p>

Un filet de musique grésillante s'échappait du cottage de la « jeunesse », ainsi rebaptisé depuis son arrivée. Si on avait jeté un coup d'œil au travers de la fenêtre, on aurait pu voir un phonographe sans platine qui emplissait la pièce avec une chanson. « About her », de Malcolm McLaren. Hermione n'était pas partie de Londres seule. Elle avait acheté beaucoup trop cher un phonographe enchanté qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Néanmoins, elle avait réussi à ajouter quelques chansons à son répertoire, avec des sortilèges. Quelques vinyles étaient posés à côté, pour donner le change aux moldus qui pourraient avoir la curiosité de venir chez elle. On la laissait en paix, ici. Avec le sac à main extensible, elle avait pu aménager en peu de temps son cottage. Elle se faisait livrer le Chicaneur et la Gazette à la tombée de la nuit, pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'éventuels promeneurs. C'était le seul lien avec le monde magique qui lui restait. Et puis, elle avait une volière dans son minuscule jardin, au cas où. Elle n'avait pas relié sa maison au réseau des cheminées magiques. Elle avait suffisamment d'argent, magique et moldu, pour vivre sans problèmes pendant une année. C'était le seul délai qu'elle s'était accordé. Elle avait assez donné au ministère pour pouvoir s'octroyer une petite retraite. Cela la faisait sourire. En soit, elle n'était pas si différente des habitants de Branscombe, elle aussi touchait sa pension. Le ministère l'avait bien payée, et lui verserait pour le restant de ses jours la pension pour services extrêmement valeureux. En un an, elle aurait tout loisir de se choisir une autre carrière. Sans aucun lien avec le ministère de la magie. Ni le service des renseignements très secrets. Elle revoyait encore la colère dans les yeux de Ginny. Le phonographe enchanté diffusait à présent « Fade away », puis « Second lives » de Vitalic. Ça, elle ne l'avait pas ajouté. Cet objet faisait ce qui lui plaisait. Peut être était-ce pour cela qu'elle l'aimait tant.

Des bûches craquaient dans l'âtre. La journée serait fraîche, lui indiquait le baromètre. Elle passa ses doigts au hasard sur le dos des livres qui peuplaient sa bibliothèque, un pan de mur entier qui supportait un tel poids littéraire on ne savait comment. Il y avait autant d'ouvrages magiques que moldus. Ce fut un recueil d'Edgar Allan Poe qui atterri dans sa main. Hier, ça avait été un traité de potions ancestrales. Assise dans son vieux canapé en cuir, face à la cheminée, le livre lui tombait pourtant des mains. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Sans cesse, elle revoyait Ron, projeté en arrière sous la force de l'éclair vert, son regard étonné. Puis, le visage de Harry, déformé par un hurlement, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas le moindre son en mémoire. Tout était silencieux, dans son souvenir. Les yeux écarquillés de Harry, ses narines frémissantes et la puissance du sortilège de Stupéfixion qu'il envoya sur leurs assaillants. Il y avait Ron, étendu au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, et elle, qui trébuchait, s'écorchait les mains en se jetant sur lui, repoussant d'un Protego les sortilèges qui fusaient sur elle et le corps inanimé. Il était tombé il y a quelques secondes à peine qu'il était déjà froid, roide. Elle passait sa main sur son cœur, sa tempe, chercha un pouls, inutilement. Elle tentait de lui insuffler de la vie, broyait son plexus solaire avec une force décuplée. C'était idiot d'essayer de le réanimer avec une méthode moldue, elle le savait pourtant. Mais sur le moment, c'était la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé. Et lorsque Harry avait pu mettre en déroute tous leurs adversaires, lui aussi chercha un pouls. Les réflexes de ceux élevés dans une famille de moldus, sans doute.

Après, ses souvenirs étaient brumeux. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à enregistrer l'information. Ron est mort. Tout ce qu'elle fit pendant une semaine fut automatique. Prendre un thé, se lever le matin, faire les démarches pour rapatrier Ron, écrire les rapports, tout cela était flou. Elle se souvenait de Harry, qui la tint dans ses bras juste avant de partir pour l'enterrement. Elle se souvint qu'il comprenait. « Reviens quand tu le pourras, Hermione. » Et puis il avait transplané. Elle savait bien qu'il reviendrait en Australie pour finir la mission. C'était devenu personnel. Avec Harry, ça le devenait toujours. Sa plus grande force et sa plus grande faiblesse à la fois. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il était un si bon Auror. Il s'investissait. Penser à Harry la réconfortait toujours. Lui, il comprenait.

Elle avait pensé que Ginny aussi comprendrait, malgré tout. Elle avait été son amie. À Poudlard, elle avait été la seule fille avec qui elle s'entendait véritablement. Une amitié était née, comme si elle avait toujours existé entre elles. C'était naturel. Mais à présent, elle n'était plus sûre de savoir qui était Ginny, pas plus qu'elle ne savait, au fond, qui elle était elle-même. Elle secoua la tête. Posa son livre. Se saisit de sa baguette et enfila son trench. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était de l'air. Et une pinte, peut être après, en regardant Liverpool et Steven Gerrard étriller Arsenal. Il y avait aussi ce garçon au pub, qui lui souriait toujours lorsqu'elle venait se resservir au comptoir. Elle pensait que peut être, elle pourrait lui rendre son sourire et discuter un peu avec lui. Elle pourrait avoir une vie tranquille, ici, si elle y mettait du sien.

Elle se moqua d'elle même, avec un sourire pour son reflet dans la fenêtre. « Comme si ne rien faire, c'était mon truc. Je me ramollis. Allez, secoue-toi un peu ! »

Il était passé minuit lorsqu'elle rentra au cottage, les joues rougies par une ivresse légère, agréable. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour admirer l'océan qui se fracassait à ses pieds, dans les falaises. C'était une belle nuit, une nuit à loup garou, vu la taille de la lune. La nuit lui paraissait receler des possibilités infinies. Tout semblait plus facile. Elle réalisa que ce qui lui manquait le plus, à cet instant précis, c'était une étreinte. Un contact humain. Elle reprit son chemin, doucement. Elle ne releva pas son courrier dans la volière. Fit grincer la porte d'entrée sur ces gonds, alluma le feu d'un coup de baguette et s'assoupit toute habillée sur son lit. Qu'il était doux d'avoir un sommeil sans rêves.

« Hermione,

j'espère que ça va, si on peut dire. J'espère que tu aurais reçu ce parchemin dans les plus brefs délais, ce que j'ai à te dire ne va pas te plaire. Zabini s'est enfui. Il va certainement revenir en Angleterre. J'ai réussi à arrêter tous ses partisans, les uns après les autres, il ne me reste que son second à coincer. Je pense qu'il revient pour toi, il veut se venger. Ne lui facilite pas la tâche, s'il te plaît, tiens-toi sur tes gardes. Tu sais que je ne peux pas venir pour le moment, je suis désolé. J'aurai aimé l'attraper moi-même. Je te laisse ce plaisir. Mets le en pièces, si les circonstances t'y obligent. Je rentre dès que j'aurai eu Flint. Il faut qu'on en finisse.

PS : Je ne savais pas où te trouver, j'ai demandé à Ginny, elle n'a pu me renseigner sur ton adresse, je lui ai envoyé ce hibou express, elle l'aura renvoyé de chez elle.

Harry.

Le sceau du parchemin ne pouvait s'ouvrir qu'à son contact, elle le savait. C'était elle qui avait créé cet ensorcellement après que le ministère, en la personne de Percy, leur aie avoué ouvrir leurs courriers. Personne ne l'avait lu en dehors d'elle, pas même Ginny, qui avait dû pourtant tout essayer pour y parvenir. Les coins du parchemin étaient légèrement carbonisés, froissés. Elle s'empressa de le brûler.

Jamais. Cela n'en finirait donc jamais. Hermione s'affaissa le long de son canapé, se recroquevilla, la tête dans les mains. Elle ne pouvait contrôler le sanglot qui la secoua, pendant quelques secondes. À la lueur des flammes qui ondulaient dans la cheminée, ses larmes brillaient. Soudain, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, et, violemment, poussa un hurlement. C'était de la rage plus que de la détresse. Elle savait ce qu'il l'attendait, maintenant. Au fond, elle avait toujours su quelle serait l'issue de cette mission. C'était elle, le cerveau de l'équipe. Et si elle n'avait pas pris toute la mesure de ce qui les attendait, elle avait deviné dès le départ qu'il y aurait un coût humain, d'un côté ou de l'autre. Quand on s'attaque aux terroristes noirs, il y a rarement d'autres alternatives. Si les membres du réseau faisaient volontiers des dégâts et tuaient un maximum de monde avec eux, leurs chefs étaient beaucoup plus réticents à l'idée de mourir. Il fallait les acculer, les mettre aux abois pour qu'ils sortent de leurs tanières. Le terrorisme magique n'est pas si différent de celui des moldus. Ce sont toujours des idées obscures et fausses qui sont brandies en étendard. Et les responsables payent peu souvent leurs crimes.

Elle reprit ses esprits. Et puis, tout aussi brusquement, elle eut une idée. Tant pis pour sa fierté. C'était la seule chose à faire, elle le savait, son cœur se calmait à cette pensée, comme pour lui donner raison. Et elle se fiait à son cœur, tout autant qu'à sa raison. C'est ce qui faisait qu'elle était brillante, lui avait dit un jour Ron. Elle se précipita vers son sac à main extensible. Ce devait être à l'intérieur, dans une des poches.

- J'avoue que j'ai été surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à la sentir chauffer à nouveau dans ma poche, après toutes ces années. Je ne savais quel membre de l'armée de Dumbledore pouvait encore s'en servir, à part Luna. Et ça ne pouvait pas être elle, elle est partie en Norvège pour étudier les Snargaloufs végétariens. C'était malin, Herm.

- Oui, sûrement, puisque tu es venue.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Une tentative de paix, sur le pas de sa porte. Puis elles rentrèrent.

De toute évidence, Ginny était curieuse. Son regard se promenait sur l'intérieur d'Hermione. Elle ne l'aurait pas vu habiter ailleurs. Ce cottage était une extension d'elle-même. Du pan de mur rempli de livres au large canapé dégonflé, tout dans cette maison respirait le caractère d'Hermione Granger.

Il était tard. Hermione leur prit deux bières, et elles s'installèrent sur le canapé, chacune à leur extrémité. Pendant une minute, elles burent en silence, face aux flammes. Et ce fut encore Ginny qui rompit la glace. Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Elle savait que celle-ci ne l'avait appelé parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Et qu'elle lui faisait confiance, malgré tout. Elle savait ses raisons. Nul besoin d'en parler. Ginny allait à l'essentiel.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Herm ?

- C'est Zabini. Il est de retour au pays. Harry a réussi à foutre en l'air le réseau qu'il avait monté. Mais il reste encore Flint, son lieutenant, alors il reste là bas. Et Zabini vient pour se venger. Il vient pour moi. Il faut que je... il faut qu'on l'arrête, Gin.

Il y eut un temps de pause. Hermione attendait, suspendue à la réaction de Ginny.

- Ok. Alors, comment on se débrouille pour démonter cet abruti ? Tu as des idées pour l'attirer dans un piège ? Parce que bien sûr...

- ...il faut qu'on le piège, c'est plus marrant.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. C'était comme avant. Avec cette phrase, elles avaient mis au point tellement de plans plus improbables les uns que les autres, à l'école. Elles allaient y arriver, ensemble. C'était comme de se retrouver à Poudlard et de comploter pour organiser les réunions de l'AD. Elles avaient cinq ans de moins. On aurait cru sentir dans la pièce les patronus à forme de cheval et de loutre flotter dans la pièce, alors qu'elles échafaudaient leur plan de bataille.


	4. Chapter 4

- Herm', c'était pas censé se passer comme ça, je crois, non ?!

- J'ai jamais dit que ça se passerait exactement comme on l'avait prévu ! Répondit Hermione en donnant un grand coup de volant pour négocier un virage serré.

Timothy Trend promenait son chien sur un petit chemin de campagne derrière sa maison tous les soirs à 21h, avant le film à la télévision avec sa femme. À l'occasion, il s'arrêtait quelques instants et prenait une gorgée de whisky de sa flasque. Ce soir-là, il assista à une scène pour le moins étrange, même pour la campagne écossaise. Sur la petite route à une centaine de mètres de lui, il venait de voir passer un étrange cortège entre les haies bocagères. Une minuscule voiture française roulait à toute vitesse, soulevant un nuage de poussière dans son sillage, et plus étrange encore, elle semblait poursuivie par une silhouette sur un balai dans les airs, qui faisait pleuvoir des éclairs de toutes les couleurs qui rebondissaient sur la 205. Timothy Trend contempla le goulot de sa flasque et secoua la tête. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis Glastonbury en 1971, une hallucination pareille. Quand Mary, devenue sa femme un an après, avait mis un cachet en forme de sourire dans son verre pendant le concert de David Bowie. Il reprit le chemin de la maison en tirant sur la laisse, sans voir les phares au loin qui zigzaguaient dans la nuit. Ce soir, avant le film, il mettrait le vinyle de David Bowie et danserait avec Mary sur The man who sold the world. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas dansé ensemble. Ce soir, il avait en envie.

Deux kilomètres plus loin, la bataille faisait rage. La 205 d'Hermione était littéralement pilonnée par les sortilèges de Zabini, qui leur menait la chasse. Ginny s'était assise à cheval sur la portière passager avant, et, s'accrochant comme elle le pouvait à sa monture, répliquait sort pour sort à Zabini, obligé de faire des écarts de vol.

- Combien de temps la voiture va-t-elle pouvoir tenir comme ça ?, hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de son aînée, dont les doigts figés sur le volant blanchissaient sous l'effort.

- Le sortilège de désillusion est foutu, mais celui de protection devrait tenir encore un peu, il faut qu'on se planque avant qu'il ne nous lâche !

- Ah quelle bonne nouvelle ! Et bien planquons nous !

- Je fais ce que je peux pour éviter de nous tuer, je ne promets rien !

- Eh bien trouve ! C'était bien toi, non, l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard ?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui répliquer quoi que ce soit. Le chemin tortueux qu'elles empruntaient se finissait en impasse à deux cent mètres devant. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut ses leçons de conduite prises en France. La deuxième fut une magnifique cascade qu'elle avait vu dans un James Bond.

- Ginny, lui cria-t-elle, cramponne-toi ! Ça va secouer un peu !

- Ah bon, plus que maintenant, c'est possible ? Ironisa-t-elle, en envoyant un maléfice chauve furie surpuissant dans la figure de Zabini qui ne pu l'éviter, et dû ralentir quelques secondes le temps de se débarrasser des chauves souris qui l'attaquaient.

- Jette lui un sort, n'importe lequel, quand je te le dirais !

Et, à une dizaine de mètres à peine du muret qui clôturait le chemin, elle changea de vitesse en faisant craquer l'embrayage et donna un coup de volant qui fit piquer la voiture sur la droite, directement dans un champ.

- Quand ça, Herm ? Fit Ginny, farfouillant au sol, à la recherche d'un objet à ensorceler.

- Maintenant !

- Oppugno !

Sous la force du sortilège qui lui envoya une poêle en pleine poitrine, Zabini fut projeté à une dizaine de mètres de son balai. Au même moment, la voiture s'enfonçait plus loin dans le champ, tous feux éteints à présent. On entendait que le fracas de la voiture qui bringuebalait en tous sens au milieu des vaches endormies. Ginny était redescendu de son perchoir, les cheveux emmêlés. Son visage se marbrait de rouge et de brûlures. Lorsque Hermione quitta le champ des yeux une seconde, elle vit Ginny, rayonnante. « Herm, sérieusement, tu avais une poêle dans ta voiture ? » Le fou rire qu'elles contenaient éclata brusquement. « C'était du matériel de camping, Ginny ! » Secouées de rire, elles arrivèrent tant bien que mal à la lisière d'un bois.

Tous les sortilèges de protection étaient mis en place quand elles allumèrent le petit réchaud qu'Hermione avait emporté avec elles. Elle s'était souvenue des difficultés pour se nourrir qu'ils avaient eu, avec Harry et Ron, quand ils étaient en cavale, il y a cinq ans. Depuis, elle avait toujours dans sa voiture de quoi camper, et surtout, de quoi se faire à manger dignement. Assises en tailleur l'une à côté de l'autre, elles attendaient le claquement des bulles de la sauce du chili qu'elles avaient mis à cuire.

- On ne s'en est pas trop mal tirées, non ? Fit Ginny, en se frottant les mains, le regard attiré par la petite flamme qui brûlait devant elles. Elle semblait fatiguée, mais contente d'elle-même. Combattre des mages noirs, jouer au Quidditch, c'était la même chose, pour elle. Un jeu. Et ce soir, elles avaient gagné la première manche.

- Oui, pas exactement comme c'était prévu, mais oui. On lui a fait peur. On a été le chercher en écosse, chez lui. Il ne devait pas s'y attendre, nous avions pour nous l'effet de surprise. Maintenant, il sait. Mais notre plan n'était pas si mal ! Lui répondit-elle avec un rire, en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

- Aïe, j'ai un bleu, ici !

- Oh, pardon ! Enfin... on l'a mis en déroute, il doit être blessé grâce à ton lancer de poêle, on s'est bien débrouillées, Gin !

Et, comme à Poudlard lorsqu'elles réussissaient un de leurs plans, elles sortirent leurs baguettes, et murmurèrent de concert la formule « Grangley ». Une loutre et un cheval de fumée argentée de la taille d'une figurine sortirent de leurs baguettes et s'entremêlèrent dans une étincelle rouge et or. C'était leur signe de reconnaissance, elles avaient créé ce sortilège en sixième année, se souvint Hermione. Elles ne l'avaient pas fait depuis tant d'années. Voir à nouveau cette fumée argentée les réchauffa tout autant que la petite flamme du réchaud qui sifflait agréablement.

- Quand même, continua Ginny, ce plan... j'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse s'en tirer aussi bien ! Ces petites égratignures, c'est rien !

- C'était toujours les plans les plus improbables qui marchaient, avec Ron et Harry. Tu te rappelles du vol chez Gringotts ? Eh bien c'était ça. De l'improvisation, la plupart du temps.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu es bien la plus brillante de Poudlard. Forcer l'entrée du manoir de Zabini avec... cette voiture, pour l'obliger à sortir, c'était... pour le moins original. J'aime beaucoup ton style, Herm. Comme écoute-aux-portes Auror, tu devais être sacrément douée.

Son compliment fit rougir la brune, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu, dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Mais Ginny ne dit rien. Ni Hermione non plus. Elle savait que Ginny venait d'accepter ses excuses. Le silence fut troublé par un claquement de bulles dans la casserole.

- à table, Gin, c'est prêt !

Elles mangèrent avidement, en silence. Le calme de la forêt n'était rompu que par le bruissement d'ailes d'oiseaux de nuit et les craquement de la 205 qui se détendait après la bataille, elle aussi.

Ginny l'avait regardée, fascinée, allumer le réchaud à gaz en craquant une allumette et faire chauffer une boîte de conserve dans une casserole cabossée. Le camping moldu avait ses avantages. Cela rappelait à la rousse la coupe du monde de Quidditch de sa troisième année. Elle s'amusait à craquer des allumettes, en imitant les gestes d'Hermione. Celle-ci était en train de jeter des sorts à la voiture, pour la rafistoler, la remettre sur pieds pour la deuxième manche, qui serait tout aussi rude, sans nul doute. Zabini ne leur ferait pas de quartier. Il savait à qui il avait affaire.

Lorsqu'elle eut dépliée la banquette arrière et sorti les duvets, elle s'arrêta, silencieuse, pour regarder Ginny qui jouait avec les allumettes, comme une enfant. À chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à en allumer une, son visage s'illuminait un instant, dans une légère odeur de soufre. Hermione la trouva belle, avec ses brûlures sous la faible lueur des allumettes qui faisait flamboyer sa chevelure. Elle sourit, et revint vers Ginny, et lui ôta doucement la boîtes des mains, en s'agenouillant face à elle.

- Ne bouge pas, il faut que je nettoie tes brûlures, sinon, tu vas avoir des cicatrices.

- Herm, c'est pas la peine, avec les Harpies, j'ai vu bien pire... comme la fois où Francis Hopkirk, le batteur des Tornades de Tutshill m'avait accidentellement confondu avec un cognard.

- Et dire que tu veux rentrer dans l'équipe nationale... tu n'en sortirais pas vivante. J'ai toujours dit que c'était un sport de brutes.

Ginny haussa un sourcil, sourit à Hermione.

- C'est ça, l'intérêt du sport, Herm.

- Ah. Se comporter comme des brutes volantes et essayer de tuer les adversaires pour faire rentrer le souafle, c'est un sport, j'avais oublié ! Se moqua-t-elle. Bon, arrête de bouger un instant. Pire ou pas qu'un coup de batte, il faut soigner ça.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Hermione vida un peu de dictame sur une compresse. Elle leva la main, interrompit son geste un instant, hésitante. Puis elle souffla : « Attention, ça va piquer un peu ». Le silence était retombé. Elle poursuivit son geste, se rapprocha de Ginny, face à elle. Elle tapota délicatement la joue de son amie. Elle sentait son regard sur elle, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir, à nouveau. Un trouble étrange s'insinuait en elle, à mesure qu'elle essuyait les tâches de rousseur ensanglantées de Ginny. C'était une chaleur diffuse qui lui tordait le ventre et lui remontait jusqu'à la gorge. Elle se concentra sur la compresse, pour masquer le tremblement de sa main. Le visage de Ginny était presque net, à présent. Elle suspendit son geste, changea de compresse.

« Herm, t'as oublié, ici. », murmura Ginny, montrant sa lèvre inférieure légèrement fendue, presque au coin de la bouche.

« Oh. »

Mais elle ne relevait pas la compresse, qu'elle inondait de dictame, sans s'en rendre compte. Ginny lui prit la main, calmement. Elle la leva jusqu'à son visage, lentement, plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux d'Hermione. Sa main sur celle d'Hermione, elle posa la compresse sur la coupure. Hermione reçut comme un choc électrique qui la traversa toute entière, à ce contact. La chaleur dans le corps d'Hermione manquait de déborder. Elle se demanda si Ginny pouvait la ressentir, elle aussi. Sous la direction de Ginny, elle reprit son geste, nettoya la plaie, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Hermione lui fit lever le menton, du bout des doigts, pour juger de son travail à la lumière du réchaud qui ronflait paisiblement derrière elles. Ginny regardait Hermione, qui fixait sa bouche. La blessure était propre depuis un moment, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne rompit le geste. Si Hermione tentait de masquer son trouble en étudiant le visage de Ginny, cherchant une égratignure oubliée, la rousse appréciait visiblement la douceur d'Hermione. Le sang qui pulsait au bout des doigts d'Hermione posés au coin de sa joue lui état agréable. Elle pencha légèrement la tête, cherchant à croiser le regard d'Hermione, qui rougissait sans le vouloir. Sans succès. Elle se mordit alors le coin de la lèvre, là même où était sa coupure. Hermione leva les yeux, vivement, pour enfin croiser ceux de Ginny, qu'elle évitait soigneusement. Ce ne fut qu'un instant. Mais Ginny put voir tout le trouble en elle. Le ressentir. Elle en sourit, imperceptiblement. Hermione capta son sourire, lui répondit tout aussi brièvement. Le moment d'après, elle battit des yeux comme quelqu'un qui reprend ses esprits, soupira discrètement et adressa son plus beau sourire à Ginny, tout en se relevant.

« Je crois que c'est bon, tu ne devrais pas avoir de cicatrices trop moches ! Je vais préparer les duvets, on va dormir dans la voiture, ce soir. Tu peux éteindre le réchaud, s'il te plaît ? Il faut juste tourner la molette. » Elle s'éloigna du feu pour aller réajuster les duvets qu'elle avait déjà installés. Toujours en tailleur face à la lumière, Ginny était perdue dans ses pensées. Inconsciemment, elle porta ses doigts sur sa lèvre coupée. Puis elle se leva, s'étira, constata qu'elle était bien courbaturée, grimaça de douleur. Elle éteignit le réchaud d'un coup sec, et rejoignit la voiture. Hermione dormait déjà. Le sommeil l'appelait elle aussi. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner dans son duvet qu'elle s'endormit.


	5. Chapter 5

Le manoir de la famille Zabini était perdu dans dans la campagne écossaise. C'était une demeure de nouveaux riches. Un domaine racheté à une famille de l'aristocratie magique qui s'était éteinte. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette maison qui exhalait l'argent, non la noblesse, malgré le blason roussi au dessus du porche. Les nombreux mariages de la mère de Zabini avaient défrayés la chronique. Rita Skeeter avait adoré écrire à chaque mariage. « La beauté ensorcelée a encore frappée », « Qui sera le suivant ? », elle s'en était donné à cœur joie. À Poudlard, Blaise avait été un « fils de » aux poches pleines, Malefoy ne s'y était pas trompé. C'était la nouvelle aristocratie faite de mannequins, de célébrités d'un instant, dont Gilderoy Lockhart avait été le pionnier. Malefoy l'avait enrôlé dans sa bande. Et l'élève avait dépassé le maître. Malefoy s'était rangé, était devenu aussi honnête que son nom de famille le lui permettait. Il s'était racheté une dignité. Zabini n'avait que faire des questions d'honneur auxquelles Malefoy s'attachait. Il était d'une autre époque. Toutes ces vieilles familles se rongeaient d'elles même avec leur obsession du sang. Tout ce qui importait, c'était l'argent, et le pouvoir qu'il procurait. Voilà ce qu'il avait appris. Peu lui importait de traîner dans la boue le nom d'un des maris de sa mère. Toute publicité est une bonne publicité, lui avait-elle dit un jour, alors qu'elle se maquillait pour une réception. Le terrorisme magique lui avait semblé une bonne idée, en Australie. Une entreprise comme une autre. Là bas, il avait pu se faire un nom. Son propre nom. Et si sa généalogie ne remontait pas aussi loin que celle des Malefoy, son nom était craint, aujourd'hui. Il jetait un œil dehors, au coin d'une fenêtre du premier étage. Elles étaient là, il en était sûr. La Sang de Bourbe et la Traître à son sang, comme aurait Malefoy. Granger et Weasley. Elles ne laisseraient jamais tomber, celles-là. Il avait affronté Ginny Weasley au Quidditch à Poudlard. Une jolie fille, avec un sacré caractère. Et Hermione Granger... toujours avec Potter et Weasmoche. Toujours à se battre, et très, très intelligente. À ne pas sous-estimer. Et comme chacune avait un lien avec Ronald Weasmoche, qui avait été tué en Australie, elles ne s'arrêteraient pas avant d'avoir eu leur vengeance. Le ministère ne devait pas être au courant de leur petite vendetta. Tout ceci était strictement privé. Et Potter n'était pas là. La situation aurait pu être pire. Mais elle n'était néanmoins pas si brillante que cela.

Blaise laissa tomber le rideau devant la fenêtre, retourna près de la cheminée. Il avait une communication à passer en Australie. Il réajusta sa cravate, tira sur les pans de sa veste. Dans le miroir, son reflet lui paraissait tout à fait charmant, séduisant. Si il y avait bien une chose que sa mère lui avait appris, c'était que les apparences comptaient. Il faut bien présenter. Surtout lorsque l'on flirte avec l'illégalité. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et vit crépiter les flammes vertes. « penthouse Zabini, Melbourne ».

Hermione et Ginny étaient en planque à deux cent mètres du manoir. Assises dans la voiture désillusionnée, elles attentaient, épiaient le moindre mouvement. Comme ce rideau au premier qui bougeait, de temps en temps. Les sachets de bonbons et de chips s'empilaient sur les livres d'Hermione, éparpillés sous le pare-brises. Elles l'avaient déjà attaqué il y a trois jours, elles devaient se contenter de le surveiller, maintenant. Il avait sûrement revu ses enchantements de protection, après leur entrée fracassante. Elles avaient purement et simplement enfoncé le haut portail en fer forgé, avec la voiture. La grille était d'ailleurs encore fendu à certains endroits. Mais elles savaient qu'il se terrait ici. Il ne bougerait pas. Il les attendrait.

C'était un jeu d'échec, à présent. Chaque mouvement serait calculé, pour elles comme pour lui. Et c'était à elles d'avancer une pièce, puisqu'il voulait jouer en défense. Hermione pensait à cette partie d'échecs mythique qu'ils avaient disputée dans les entrailles du château alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'en première année. Ron s'était sacrifié. Elle s'en souvenait aussi. Elle ne le disait pas à Ginny, assise à côté d'elle dans la 205, armée de jumelles magiques, mais elle le savait. Cette partie exigerait aussi un sacrifice. Elle avait retourné la situation dans tous les sens, et rien n'y faisait. Il faudra qu'elles sacrifient une pièce pour avoir Zabini. Et sa décision était prise. Lorsque le moment viendrait, elle irait au devant de Ginny. Elle lui laisserait le champ libre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle tapotait sa plume contre le volant, un morceau de parchemin coincé sur le tableau de bord. Écrire lui permettait de visualiser ses stratégies. Ginny, elle, était trop impulsive pour en saisir l'intérêt. Elle agissait, avec un talent certain lorsque la situation était désespérée, il est vrai. Elle aurait voulu foncer tête baissée. Quitte à se faire piéger. Et Hermione voulait garder sa dernière amie hors d'atteinte. L'acte d'amour est la plus puissante protection magique qui existe. Si il y avait une chose qu'elle avait appris à Poudlard, c'était bien ça. Ce serait la dernière chose qu'elle ferait, sans doute. Protéger Ginny.

- Herm, le rideau a la bougeotte. Je crois qu'il est définitivement au premier étage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il bricole, mais il est là, c'est sûr.

Elle se servit une poignée de dragées Bertie Crochue. « Si on en prend plusieurs, le goût est étrange, mais supportable », avait-elle coutume de dire.

- Bon, on sait au moins où il est le plus souvent. Maintenant, comment allons-nous le déloger de là... ?

- Je sais que tu penses qu'il faut attendre. Mais il ne bougera pas ! On le surveille nuit et jour, et il n'est pas sorti une seule fois, on n'a plus le choix. Il faut provoquer les choses.

- Ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup, mais tu as raison. Il joue en défense. On ne peut pas attendre indéfiniment.

Du bout de sa plume, elle se grattait la tête. Ginny posa les jumelles, se tourna vers Hermione, avec un air sérieux.

- Exactement. Et, je sais, tu vas trouver ça égoïste, mais... j'aimerais bien qu'on règle cette histoire toutes seules. Juste nous deux. Pas Harry, juste nous.

- Je comprends bien. Et je suis d'accord. C'est à nous de le faire. Sans lui. Après tout, il n'est que l'Élu ! Fit-elle, avec un léger rire. Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de lui ?

- Ahahah, tout à fait ! Cette vengeance, c'est la nôtre.

Sa voix était devenue grave. Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione, comme pour la sonder. Mais elle n'y vit que de l'assentiment, de la volonté. Et quelque chose d'autre, sous l'assurance affichée. Une fissure imperceptible. Elle n'aurait su si c'était le trouble, ce trouble étrange qu'elle avait eu le soir de leur entrée fracassante, ou autre chose. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'Hermione ne lui disait pas tout.

- Bon, si on arrêtait de tourner autour du pot, Gin' ? Ce soir, on va mettre le feu.

Elle avait dit ces mots avec malice, avec ce sourire qui faisait flancher Ginny. Quand elle souriait comme ça, il était impossible de lui dire non. Avide, elle se pencha pour mieux entendre le programme des festivités nocturnes.

Le ciel se teintait de rouge, derrière Hermione et Ginny. Sur la colline qui surplombait le manoir, elles attendaient l'heure pour ouvrir le spectacle. L'une à côté de l'autre, elles étaient adossées au capot de la voiture, la baguette à la main. Ginny avait remonté la fermeture de son perfecto. Hermione avait serré la ceinture de son trench. À chacune sa tenue de combat. Elles regardaient droit devant elles. Lorsque Ginny leva son bras pour vérifier une nouvelle fois le timing, leurs mains se frôlèrent sous un rayon de soleil pris dans les phares. Il y eut un frisson. L'autoradio crachotait « Phase » de Beck.

- Une minute. Il reste une minute, Herm'...

- ...et on rentre en scène, Gin'.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux un instant. Ginny se craquait le cou, s'échauffait les poignets. De concert, elles se levèrent, épaule contre épaule. La lumière du soir dans le dos les poussait. En silence, elles levèrent leurs baguettes, lentement. Contre leurs cuisses, leurs mains étaient libres. Ginny chercha celle d'Hermione, la trouva. Elle y enfouit ses doigts. Les entremêla avec les siens. Du coin de l'œil, elles échangèrent un regard.

« C'est à nous », murmura Hermione.

Lorsque Zabini repassa la tête hors de la cheminée, il sut que quelque chose clochait, mais n'aurait su dire quoi. Dans le manoir, le silence était inchangé, seulement perturbé par les craquements de la bâtisse. « Une vieille maison, c'est vivant, Blaise, ça respire, ça fait du bruit. », lui avait dit sa mère pour le rassurer, la première nuit où ils avaient dormi entre ces vieux murs. Il était seul, il le savait. Il avait appris à reconnaître le moindre bruissement du manoir. Non, c'était autre chose. Alors que son regard embrassait le salon du premier étage où il se trouvait, il remarqua quelque chose. La lumière. Ce n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Grise et austère, à l'ordinaire, la pièce avait des teintes rougeâtres, chatoyantes.

Il se rua à la fenêtre et comprit.

« Oh nom de dieu. Oh nom de dieu les salopes ! »

Il serra si fort le bord de la fenêtre que ses ongles laissèrent des marques dans le bois vernis. Puis il se rua hors de la pièce, en sortant sa baguette de la poche intérieur de son blazer.

La lande écossaise avait des airs d'apocalypse. Un cercle de hautes flammes écarlates entourait les grilles du manoir, qui frémissaient. C'était une forme de feu magique, contrôlable seulement par ceux qui ont jeté le sort. Quelque chose à mi chemin entre les Feuxfuseboum des jumeaux Weasley et le Feudeymon dévastateur de Goyle. Une pure création Granger. Un dragon orange jetait des étincelles, surplombant le portail. Ça, c'était du Weasley. Les grilles étaient enchantées, alors Hermione avait décidé de répliquer avec un feu magique qui attaquait lentement mais sûrement les défenses du manoir. Les grilles bourdonnaient, résistaient encore à l'assaut des flammes qui crépitaient. Mais plus pour longtemps. Hermione se tenait devant le portail, la baguette à la main. Elle ne sentait ni la chaleur des flammes devant elle ni le froid du crépuscule derrière elle. Il y avait une petite particularité que ni Ginny ni Zabini ne connaissaient, à propos de ce feu. Un petit tour de force personnel qu'Hermione avait réalisé en créant cet enchantement.

Ginny, elle, était à l'affût, une dizaine de mètres en retrait, agenouillée contre la voiture. Ainsi, la désillusion la couvrait jusqu'au moment propice. Elle fixait Hermione, jusqu'à s'en brûler les yeux à cause de la chaleur qui émanait du feu magique. Et lorsqu'elle vit Hermione aussi tranquille que sous une légère brise, se rapprocher encore des flammes, elle retint son souffle. « Mais qu'est ce que tu fous, Herm ? Il doit bien faire au moins dix mille degrés ! » Elle même sentait des gouttes de sueur perler sur ses tempes. Mêlées à l'excitation, à l'adrénaline qui montait en elle.

Zabini avait entrouvert la porte du manoir. Par l'entrebâillement, il pouvait jeter un œil à cette silhouette qui semblait irradier, alimenter les flammes. Les grilles poussaient à présent des gémissements, exhalaient de la fumée noire qui obscurcissaient son champ de vision. Elles semblaient mourir, non, se vider de leur... _âme_ ? La magie qui était en elles était en train de mourir. Et la magie noire ne meurt pas en silence. Zabini, le jeune homme mesuré, froid, ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux. Il n'avait jamais vu cela auparavant. Les flammes absorbaient l'énergie maléfique de ses défenses. Il y eut comme un soupir d'agonie. Le feu avait redoublé de force.

Et la silhouette d'Hermione Granger s'avança dans l'allée en traversant le souffle de fumée noire.

Pendant une seconde, Zabini resta interdit. Pendant une seconde, Ginny suspendit un cri, et sa main tendue vers Hermione.

Puis ce fut comme si le monde s'était déchaîné.


	6. Chapter 6

La bulle de silence qui les entourait chacun venait de crever. Ils secouaient la tête, essayaient d'intégrer toutes les sensations qui les assaillaient de toutes parts. Le crépitement calme des flammes, la chaleur étrange qu'elles diffusaient, l'odeur de soufre, tout cela les sonnait, les étreignait violemment. Seule Hermione sentait le vent frais du crépuscule lui frôler la nuque, à mesure qu'elle marchait au devant des portes du manoir, d'un pas serein. Elle entendit au loin une église sonner les Vêpres. À moins que ce ne soit un glas. Sa sensibilité lui paraissait accrue, comme à chaque combat qu'elle livrait. Elle se sentait parfaitement maître d'elle-même et à la fois nerveuse. Sensation familière, presque agréable. C'était ça. Elle était de retour dans l'antre de la guerre. Comme les soldats de retour de mission et qui s'empressaient de repartir au combat, elle retrouvait des sensations que seuls le sang et la lutte à mort peuvent donner. C'était là sa place. Dans le feu des batailles. Dans la poussière et les écorchures de la guerre. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Elle croisa son regard. Soudain, le temps s'accéléra.

Sa baguette jusqu'alors contre son cœur décrivit un arc de cercle, vif, net. Un éclair rouge passa au travers de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Fit éclater quelque chose à l'intérieur. De la porcelaine, à en juger par le bruit. En retour, un éclair vert jaillit immédiatement. Hermione se jeta de côté pour l'éviter, écrasant au passage une minuscule haie bruyère. Ils échangèrent ainsi plusieurs sortilèges, sans répit. Elle évitait les sortilèges, sautait, rampait, se redressait pour mieux disparaître, demeurait insaisissable. Zabini semblait s'amuser en l'ajustant de sa baguette, un rictus mauvais altérait les beaux traits de son visage. Il n'était plus tout à fait humain. Il y avait quelque chose de bestial qui se dégageait de lui. Les sortilèges d'Hermione jetaient des éclats de pierre en tout sens, laissaient des impacts noirs sur le porche et la façade du manoir, le forçant à se replier à l'intérieur par moments. « C'est qu'elle vise juste, cette saloperie ! », grinçait-il entre ses dents. En représailles, il fit à nouveau pleuvoir les sortilèges de mort en tout sens dehors. Contre les gravillons de l'allée mêlés de mottes de terre, ils avaient le même éclat que des coups de feu moldus. Il jeta sortilèges sur sortilèges pour faire plier la jeune femme qui lui échappait, semblait lui rire au nez tel un lutin. Cela devenait une partie de cache cache macabre. Hermione n'avait pas l'air sérieux d'une adulte, ni tout à fait l'air malicieux d'une enfant non plus. Elle esquivait, parait, affrontait, contrait. Zabini crut la voir sourire, une fraction de seconde. Alors qu'elle venait de lui envoyer un maléfice de chauve furie en pleine tête, lui accordant un moment de répit, elle songea étrangement à ce jeu qu'elle faisait quand elle était gamine. « Un, deux, trois, soleil ! » Ici, c'était « Un, deux, trois, Avada Kedavra ! » Quand on grandit, les jeux changent. Et elle replongea sur le côté, en contrant un sort. Il n'était pas passé bien loin, celui-là. Il fallait en finir.

Hermione roula sur elle-même, se releva dans l'allée, et hurla : « Viens te battre ! Viens te battre, Zabini, je t'attends ! » Elle avait à présent une fine estafilade sur la pommette, le visage sale de terre et de sueur. Mais dans l'axe de sa baguette frémissante, son regard ne tremblait pas. « Allez, viens, qu'on en finisse ! C'est moi que tu veux, non ? Eh bien je suis là ! Alors, tu viens, ou tu restes caché dans la maison de ta maman, Zabini ? » Elle crachait les mots comme de la fureur trop longtemps contenue qui déborde, envoie ses piques acérées en tous sens, pour toucher quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pourvu que quelqu'un soit atteint. Elle toucha Zabini.

Lentement, la baguette tendue lui aussi, il sortit. Il n'avait plus grand chose de la gravure de mode qu'il était à l'accoutumée. C'était un jeune homme lui aussi enragé, déterminé. Son teint si sombre avait pâli. Son costume était désordonné, son nœud de cravate défait. Mais il marchait droit sur Hermione.

- C'est entre nous deux, Zabini. Et c'est la fin.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, Granger.

Ils se faisaient face, à présent, à une distance respectable. La baguette pointée l'un sur l'autre, ils décrivaient un cercle invisible, se mouvaient comme des duellistes d'une autre époque. Leurs visages rougissaient à la lueur des flammes. Ils se jaugeaient. Ils avaient à peine changé, depuis l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione se revit, en deuxième année, au club de duel. On grandit, les jeux changent. Tu parles.

Ginny, n'y tenant plus, se précipita hors de la protection de la voiture. Si vite qu'elle trébucha, se releva, les mains égratignées par les ronces, des touffes d'herbe coincées dans les fermetures de son perfecto. L'inaction et l'ignorance ne lui étaient plus supportables. Elles ne l'avaient d'ailleurs jamais été.

Elle apparut dans l'encadrement de la grille principale, toujours verrouillée. Hermione l'avait pourtant traversé sous ses yeux, comme si ce n'avait été qu'un nuage de brume. Le portail léché par les flammes se refusait à elle, la repoussait par sa chaleur insoutenable. Les sortilèges qu'elle jetait en rafale étaient absorbés par les flammes. Elle restait de l'autre côté.

« Hermione ! »

Son cri atteint les deux adversaires, qui se tournèrent une seconde vers elle.

« Hermione, fais quelque chose, je ne peux pas passer ! »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne relâchait leur attention.

« Hermione ! »

C'était un cri d'incompréhension, de colère. D'impuissance.

- Eh bien, tu ne réponds pas à ton amie ?, fit Zabini, apparemment rasséréné par l'apparition de Ginny. Il penchait la tête, étudiait la situation avec amusement. "Je savais que j'aurais sûrement à la tuer, elle aussi. Maintenant, j'y suis obligé, Granger. C'est pas de chance. Les Weasley vont encore perdre un membre de leur famille. C'est peut être pour ça qu'ils ont fait autant d'enfants, non, pour être sûr d'en avoir au moins de vivant et pas trop amoché pour les enterrer ?"

C'était de la provocation, une bravade. À son tour de toucher l'adversaire.

« Zabini, espèce de salopard de bouse de dragon, je vais te buter, tu m'entends ! Je vais te buter ! » La colère de Ginny lui répondait. Hermione, elle, ne disait rien. Les sourcils froncés, une expression de dégoût et de rage s'inscrivait son visage froissé par les tâches de sang. Elle prenait de grandes inspirations qui soulevait sa poitrine. Et derrière elle, au travers des grilles, Ginny trépignait, se consumait d'impuissance. Un pressentiment saisit la rousse. C'était l'instinct de la joueuse de Quidditch qui lui donnait la suite de l'action un instant avant tous les autres qui parlait. Son sixième sens. Elle cria, à nouveau.

« Hermione ! Non ! Hermione, ne fais pas ça ! Hermione ! »

Zabini ne baissait pas sa garde, attendait la suite. Hermione sut que c'était le bon moment. Si elle attendait plus longtemps, Ginny la ferait flancher, elle se laissera attendrir, alors qu'elle devait se détacher. Se détacher de tout. Et pourtant, elle était plus que jamais consciente d'elle-même, du sang qui pulsait dans ses doigts, contre sa baguette, du souffle qui lui soulevait la poitrine, et du pincement qui lui étreignait le cœur. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait en finir. Alors, la baguette toujours pointée sur Zabini, elle se retourna vers Ginny, elle vit son visage apparaître entre les barreaux enflammés.

- Je suis désolée, Gin ', c'est comme ça que ça doit finir. Je t'aime tellement, Gin'. Ne m'oublie pas.

- Hermione !

Elle vit les yeux verts se brouiller, malgré les flammes. Elle ne put soutenir son regard implorant, son incompréhension muette. Alors, elle composa son meilleur sourire, le lui laissa et se retourna vers Zabini, sans essuyer les larmes qui pointaient au coin de ses yeux. Sa gorge se serrait, mais sa voix était forte et claire. Déterminée.

- Zabini, c'est à nous.

- Très touchant, ta déclaration d'amitié, Granger. Mais je crains que ça ne serve pas à grand chose. Tu vas mourir. Et elle aussi.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Ce qu'elle fit pris de court Zabini. Elle abaissa sa baguette. Soutint son regard. « On se reverra de l'autre côté, Gin'. » Elle se prit à fredonner une vieille chanson dont elle n'aurait su dire d'où elle lui venait. Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours.

« Je vais tomber par terre,

C'est la faute à... »

Il y eut une fraction de seconde où elle perçut l'éclair vert, haussa les sourcils de surprise, puis plus rien.

* * *

><p>C'était étrange. Les yeux fermés, Hermione sentait sa joue appuyée contre le sol. Elle sentait le froid des pavés. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Mais elle était là. Vivante. Ou quelque chose d'approximant la vie. Ses blessures semblaient avoir disparu. Elle se sentait en pleine forme. Elle se sentait bien. Pour une morte. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, pour découvrir des pavés. Elle était allongée au beau milieu d'une rue pavée. Il y avait des vitrines, des devantures, vides. Tout autour d'elle était d'un blanc éclatant qui lui brouillait le regard. Elle se leva. Reconnu la rue. C'était Jubilee Street.<p>

Elle réalisa qu'elle était vêtue de la même façon que la dernière fois où elle y avait été. Ses vêtements de plage, une grande chemise aux manches retroussées et un short découpé à la va vite dans un vieux slim. Elle avait même ses lunettes de soleil dans la pochette de sa chemise. C'était juste après la fin de la guerre. Avant que chacun ne prenne sa direction. Elle était venue sur Jubilee Street, prendre un verre, au soleil, à la terrasse de ce petit pub qui ne payait pas de mine. Il faisait beau. Elle se souvenait du soleil sur sa peau, de la fraîcheur de son verre contre ses doigts. Et de ses interrogations. « Que vais-je faire ? À qui va mon amour, est-ce bien à Ron, ou à quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui vais-je devenir ? » Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait que la moitié des réponses. Et elle était morte. Ou quelque part entre les vivants et les morts. Harry lui avait raconté qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de similaire, lorsque Voldemort avait jeté son sortilège de mort contre lui. Il en avait parlé à Ron aussi, mais celui-ci s'était montré sceptique, néanmoins impressionné. Elle, elle avait montré de l'intérêt. Finalement, ce n'était pas Voldemort qui était allé le plus loin dans la magie, dans la mort.

À quelques mètres de là, elle reconnut la fontaine qui était devant la terrasse du pub. Cet été-là, il y avait des enfants qui s'y baignaient. Une jeune fille, éclatant de rire, y avait poussé son frère, sans le faire exprès. Ici, elle était vide. La terrasse aussi. Elle s'y rendit, s'assit à la même table. À l'instant où elle pensa « J'aimerais bien y reprendre une pinte », celle-ci apparut. Elle la sirota, avec plaisir. Si c'était cela, la mort, elle pourrait s'en contenter. Son seul regret était de laisser Ginny derrière elle, seule. Car si son plan avait fonctionné, Zabini aura été mis hors d'état de nuire. Oui, c'était ça. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir une dernière fois enlacer Ginny. Lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Avoir un dernier contact humain. C'était trop tard, à présent. Elle espérait qu'elle avait saisi l'importance de ses derniers mots.

Elle reprit une gorgée de bière. Elle souhaita entendre à nouveau son vieux gramophone lui chanter sa chanson. La même qu'elle avait entendu sur le chemin de Traverse. Venant de nul part, elle résonna alors. « There was a boy... » C'était son chant du phénix. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Les rouvrit en entendant la chaise à côté de la sienne grincer. C'était Ron. Il lui souriait. Il ne paraissait pas surpris de la voir. Lui non plus ne portait aucune trace de ses blessures.

- Ron ! Je... Salut.

- Salut, Herm'. Où sommes-nous ? Je ne suis jamais venu ici. Moi, je me suis retrouvé dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Mais ici... jamais été.

- Ça, c'est... c'est Jubilee Street. J'étais venue là, avant... avant tout ça. Quand Harry et toi étiez partis en vacances en Irlande. Je suis désolée, Ron. Je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver.

- Bah, c'est comme ça, fit-il, haussant les épaules. Ni toi, ni Harry ne pouviez rien y faire. C'est comme ça. Je devais partir à ce moment-là. Je ne vous en veux pas. J'ai été surpris, c'est tout.

- On a réussi, avec Harry et Ginny. Le réseau terroriste est démantelé. Harry est en Australie pour en finir avec Flint. Nous, on s'est occupées de Zabini. Si tout c'est passé comme prévu, il est mort, lui aussi.

Elle lui donnait les nouvelles, comme un ami raconte à un autre les petits événements de sa vie. Il hochait la tête, souriant.

- Et pour ça, tu avais besoin de mourir ? Si j'avais pu, je ne serais pas mort.

- Eh bien, c'était pour protéger Ginny. Il y a déjà eu trop de morts. Et c'était comme la partie d'échecs, en première année. Pour gagner, il fallait que je me sacrifie. Je l'ai fait.

Ils restèrent silencieux, un moment. Puis, Ron leva la main vers un serveur invisible. « Je vais prendre une bièraubeurre, s'il vous plaît ! » La seconde d'après, il l'avait en main. Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Bah quoi ? On est dans un pub, non ?

Cela la fit sourire. Elle tendit la main pour lui toucher le bras, mais ne trouva que de la brume qui s'éparpilla sous ses doigts. Il la regarda d'un air triste. Prit une gorgée, rasséréné.

- Alors, Herm', que vas-tu faire ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, tu as le choix. Tu peux aller... un peu plus loin dans la rue. Ou revenir, je suppose. Moi, je n'avais pas le choix. Toi, c'est particulier, j'ai l'impression. Un peu comme Harry. Je te connais, Herm', ton plan avait des conditions particulières. Comme les contrats d'abonnements à la gazette du sorcier, tu sais, les petits caractères écrits en tout petit ! Tu t'es sacrifiée pour Ginny. C'est ce que disait Dumbledore, non ? La magie de l'amour, quelque chose comme ça... je crois que si tu le veux, tu pourrais repartir.

Elle ne disait rien. Elle savait ce qu'impliquait son acte. De l'amour pur. Voyant qu'elle n'osait le regarder, il reprit la parole.

- Herm', tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. Tu sais, on était vraiment, enfin, je veux dire, nous deux, on était...

- ... vraiment amoureux. Je t'ai aimé, tu sais.

- Moi aussi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Parfois l'amour ça s'éteint, fit-il. Ça arrive. Et ça ne sert à rien d'aimer un mort. Les gens que nous avons aimés ne seront plus jamais où ils étaient, mais ils sont partout où nous sommes. Y a un type qui a dit ça, je crois. Alors je serai toujours avec toi, Herm'. Mais tu le sais comme moi. C'est pas pour moi que tu es ici. Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre.

Le sérieux de Ron la déstabilisait. Ses mots résonnaient en elle. Il avait raison.

- Ginny...

- Oui. Ginny. Décidément, je ne sais pas ce que vous pouvez lui trouver, Harry et toi ! C'est la Weasley qui a le plus de succès, on dirait !

Il partit d'un éclat de rire. Hermione lui sourit. C'était vrai. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi Ginny et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'était pas particulièrement attirée par les femmes. Mais par Ginny seulement.

- C'est marrant, continua-t-il, je ne t'aurais jamais imaginée amoureuse d'elle. Elle de toi, oui, certainement un peu. Elle avait déjà eu des histoires avec une Poufsouffle, en cinquième année, mais elle a tout fait pour le cacher. Je ne l'ai su que bien après. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ! Nous les Weasley, on doit être extrêmement séduisants, pour avoir autant de succès !

- Ron...

- Fais ce que tu as à faire, Herm', lui dit-il en se levant. Je suis heureux pour toi. Et puis, je serai toujours là, avec toi. Comme un souvenir.

Il pointait du doigt son cœur. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'enfonça dans sa poche.

- Bon, moi je vais devoir y aller. On se reverra plus tard, Herm'.

- Attends, Ron !

Elle se leva d'un bond, elle aussi. Lui fit face. Se pinça les lèvres dans un sourire.

- Je l'aime. J'aime Ginny. C'est vrai.

Les mots étaient enfin sortis. C'était une vérité. Pas une hypothèse. Il lui avait fallu mourir pour les dire. À un fantôme. Elle eut soudain conscience du ridicule de la situation. Elle baissa la tête un instant, releva le menton, fièrement, avec un léger rire.

- Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué que ça, Herm'. Il t'en aura fallu, du temps.

Il ria, lui aussi. Alors qu'il se retournait pour aller au coin de la rue, elle s'avança vers lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Une étreinte fantomatique. Deux nuages de brume qui s'enlaçaient.

- Je ne t'oublierai pas, Ron. Jamais.

- C'est tout ce que je demande, lui dit-il dans un sourire.

Ils s'écartèrent, doucement. Puis il se retourna, repartit de son pas nonchalant. Avant de tourner au coin de la rue, il lui adressa un petit geste de la main, un sourire. « Salut, Herm', à la prochaine ! » Et elle resta là, interdite. Elle avait donc le choix. Franchir le coin de cette rue, aller un peu plus loin. Ou revenir. Parmi les vivants. Là où était sa place. Debout au milieu de la rue, elle leva les yeux au ciel. La lumière était si éclatante qu'elle ferma les yeux. Elle retomba. Plus bas que les pavés sous ses pieds.


	7. Chapter 7

La première chose qu'elle sentit était un corps effondré contre le sien, secoué de sanglots. Une main dans ses cheveux. Quelqu'un qui l'enlaçait de sa chaleur. Et la terre, sous elle, son odeur si forte. Les gravillons qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Elle cligna des yeux, frémit. Son corps était endolori, chaque parcelle d'elle-même lui faisait un mal de chien. Dans un effort, elle leva le bras, posa sa main sur une épaule tremblante. Soudain, l'étreinte fut rompue.

Elle se relevait, à genoux à ses côtés. La stupéfaction lui fit ouvrir grands ses yeux verts, des stries sur ses joues noircies, des cheveux roux collés à son visage.

Elles ne soufflaient mots. Elles n'auraient pu. L'air leur manquait, comme des apnéistes qui crèvent d'un coup la surface de l'océan. Le monde partait à la renverse. Ce fut la brune qui, avec une inspiration difficile, murmura un mot, avec un large sourire. « Ginny ». Puis, sans rien dire de plus, elle se tendit vers elle, croisa son regard une seconde, accrocha une main à son visage, et, sans hésiter un instant, l'embrassa. Doucement, d'abord, goûtant à cette sensation avec émerveillement, puis furieusement, presque avec violence. C'était un baiser qui revenait d'entre les morts. Ginny y répondit. Lui mordit la lèvre. Il y avait du sang et de la rage dans leurs bouches. Elles étaient vivantes. Elles s'embrassaient, s'enlaçaient dans un champ de ruines.

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla dans un sursaut. Elle détestait se réveiller ainsi, brutalement. Encore ce cauchemar, cet éclair vert, puis le néant. Elle posa le regard sur Ginny, endormie elle aussi, pelotonnée contre elle, sous le plaid. Des bières vides jonchaient la table basse. La télévision s'était éteinte depuis longtemps. Elle était bien chez elle, ses yeux ne lui mentaient pas. Le gramophone et les vinyles, dans un coin, l'odeur familière de la maison. Elle se redressa, écarta la couverture, se prit la tête entre les mains, soupira. C'était toujours la même chose depuis cette nuit-là. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Même avec Ginny à ses côtés. À dire vrai, elle avait peur de s'endormir. Ce soir, elles avaient bu des bières moldues, regardé le début d'un film sans en voir la fin. Le sommeil les avait saisi avant. Par surprise. Elle se leva pour attiser le feu dans l'âtre, remua machinalement les braises. Elle en sentait la chaleur, mais elle avança sa main plus près encore, jusqu'à sentir la brûlure. Elle n'était pas morte.<p>

- Tu sais, il y a d'autres moyens de s'assurer qu'on est en vie, Herm'.

Elle se retourna vivement, comme une gamine prise en faute.

- J'ai toujours du mal à y croire.

- Moi aussi. Mais on est pourtant là. Et moi, je sais que tu n'es pas un fantôme.

Ginny lui souriait. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, qui soupira.

- Viens-là, Herm'.

La brune revint s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé, le regard obnubilé par les flammes, les brûlures au bout de ses doigts. Ginny vint se placer derrière elle, l'entoura de ses bras, posa sa joue contre son dos. Hermione passa sa main sur la sienne. Elles restèrent ainsi, absorbées par leurs pensées.

- J'ai toujours l'impression que je ne vais pas me réveiller. Que tout ça, c'est un rêve.

- Non. Je suis bien là.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa nuque comme preuve. Lui parlait au creux de l'oreille.

- Il est mort. Zabini est mort. Et toi, tu es bien là.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait marcher. Je suis encore surprise que ce plan aie fonctionné. Et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait ça.

- Ça, je n'ai même pas à te le pardonner, Herm', puisque tu es revenue. J'avais jamais vu ça, tu sais. C'était impressionnant. Le sortilège t'a touché. Et avant que tu n'atteigne le sol, il y a eu ce truc étrange. Le reflux les flammes, comme l'océan qui se retire avant un tsunami. Et l'instant d'après, cette vague écarlate qui est revenue, immense, droit sur la baguette de Zabini. Le feu m'a traversé, je n'ai rien senti. Les flammes l'ont consumé. Lui et toute sa magie. Il a disparu. Et toi, tu étais étendue sur le sol. J'ai pu enfoncer les grilles. Et après, tu connais la suite.

Hermione gardait le silence. C'était la première fois qu'elles en parlaient. Elle ne pouvait imaginer le flot de sentiments contradictoires qui avait pu passer dans l'esprit de Ginny. Elle la sentait contre elle qui avait resserré son étreinte à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle sentait le léger tremblement de ses mains qui l'entouraient. Alors, elle les serra plus encore. Apaisa sa peur. Pourtant, ce fut Ginny qui reprit la parole.

- Mais tout ça, c'est fini. C'est fini, Herm'.

- Oui...

- On est vivantes. On est là. Et moi, je ne partirai pas. Je te le dis.

Sa voix s'était raffermie. À l'aveugle, la rousse chercha le bout des doigts brûlés d'Hermione. Les effleura, doucement.

« Il y a d'autres façons de s'assurer qu'on est bien en vie, Herm' », répéta-t-elle.

Hermione ne lui répondait pas. Alors Ginny se redressa derrière elle, se rapprocha encore d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses jambes étendues contre les siennes, et entreprit de lui masser la nuque, puis les épaules, de ses doigts fins. Elle jeta un regard au gramophone. Le pavillon grésilla, joua This Word de Selah Sue. Elle commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait cet appareil capricieux. Il réagissait à l'état d'esprit, ou quelque chose comme ça. La chanson emplissait le salon. Parfois, une chanson prend plus de place dans une pièce que du mobilier.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Essayait de se laisser aller, mais résistait encore. Les mains de Ginny restaient sur ses épaules, se heurtaient au col de sa chemise. Doucement, elle passa ses doigts sous la chemise froissée, la fit tomber sur les bras d'Hermione. Elle put enfin lui masser les épaules peau contre peau, s'aventurant sous son marcel défraîchi. Les mains sur son dos montaient et descendaient lentement, de ses épaules tendues jusqu'à ses hanches, s'accrochaient à son soutien gorge. Elle s'interrompit un instant, cherchant l'assentiment muet d'Hermione, qui le lui donna. Maladroitement, elle le dégrafa, le fit tomber, lui aussi. Elle reprit son mouvement, rassurant, les mains d'Hermione posées sur ses cuisses. Puis, imperceptiblement d'abord, s'aventura sur son ventre, en mouvement circulaires qui remontaient. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura la naissance de ses seins. Il y eut un soupir. Elle laissa ses mains remonter, soupeser, caresser. Ce fut Hermione qui prit la main de Ginny et la posa franchement sur son sein qui se durcit à ce contact. Ginny sentait Hermione se tendre sous ses caresses. Elle en voulait plus. Elle aussi. Leurs respirations se firent plus courtes. D'une main, Hermione emprisonnait celle de Ginny sur sa poitrine. Délicatement, Ginny descendit sa main libre, fit sauter le bouton de son jean, y fit passer ses doigts jusqu'à rencontrer un dernier obstacle. Elle s'y attarda, un instant. Sentant la chaleur, l'humidité sous ses doigts. De ses lèvres, elle torturait Hermione, lui déposait une volée de baisers sur le cou, sur ses épaules, le creux de la clavicule. Elle attendait, mettait Hermione à la torture. Celle-ci, n'y tenant plus, les ongles enfoncés dans les cuisses de Ginny, releva la tête d'impatience, expira son prénom. Alors Ginny soupira elle aussi, laissa ses doigts aller plus loin, trouver le cœur de la chaleur. Doucement, elle enfonça ses doigts, l'index sur son clitoris frémissant à son toucher. Elle reprit son mouvement, entraînant Hermione sur un rythme lent, la maintenant étroitement contre elle. À présent, l'une comme l'autre ne pouvait s'arrêter, se contenir. Les hanches d'Hermione imprimèrent un rythme plus rapide, presque frénétique. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient collées l'une à l'autre, la poitrine de la rousse écrasée contre le dos de la brune. Soudain, Ginny sentit Hermione se tendre comme un archet contre elle, s'arquer brusquement jusqu'à pouvoir se saisir de sa bouche. C'est dans un baiser furieux comme on recherche de l'air qu'Hermione jouit, puis se reposa contre Ginny, qui perçut les vagues successives de plaisir qui la traversait. Elles demeurèrent ainsi quelques minutes, essoufflées, emboîtées l'une dans l'autre. Hermione se retourna alors, s'assit en tailleur sur les cuisses de Ginny, qui l'enlaçait. Elles échangèrent un long baiser, doux, cette fois-ci. Hermione se recula, contemplait le visage tendu vers elle. Les yeux verts jetaient des étincelles, du désir.

« Tu vois, tu es bien vivante. », lui souffla Ginny.

« Oui. Toi aussi. », lui répondit-elle, en fondant sur elle. « à moi de te le prouver. », ajouta-t-elle en repoussant une mèche de cheveux roux.

Et cette fois, c'est Hermione qui fut téméraire.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione, Ginny,

je pars d'Australie aujourd'hui. Je rapatrie avec moi Flint, pour qu'il soit jugé en Angleterre. Les australiens ne veulent pas s'encombrer de lui, et le ministère veut régler ça dans la plus grande discrétion, comme d'habitude. Je suis vraiment soulagé et heureux que tout ça soit enfin fini ! Ça commençait à me peser, mais maintenant, je me sens vide, épuisé. Tu sais ce que c'est, Herm'. Je crois que je vais me prendre un bon mois de congé. Voire plus. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Je passerai au cottage pour que vous me racontiez comment vous avez eu Zabini, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous deux ! J'ai entendu dire ici que la mère de Zabini ne reviendrait pas en Angleterre, même pour le corps de son fils, si il y a quelque chose à récupérer de lui. Elle sait que les poursuites ne peuvent l'atteindre ici. Pas d'extradition d'Australie à l'Angleterre. Et puis, techniquement, rien ne prouve qu'elle aie eu des liens avec l'entreprise terroriste de son fils. Ça doit être ça, l'ironie du sort. Bref. Je serai là dans quelques jours.

Et... je ne peux pas dire que je n'étais surpris de lire votre dernière lettre. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour réaliser. Mais bon, c'est la vie, non ? On ne sait jamais ce qui va se passer... Je crois que ça aurait fait marrer Ron, de savoir que vous deux sortez ensemble, j'imagine sa tête ! (Il aurait hurlé un peu aussi, je crois) Je suis content pour vous deux. Vraiment. J'ai hâte de vous voir.

Harry.

Le courrier de Harry était arrivé un matin à la volière. C'est Hermione qui lui avait écrit. Ginny paraissait toujours lui en vouloir un peu. Pour le principe.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'ajustaient doucement au quotidien. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait l'habitude de l'inactivité prolongée, mais elles profitaient de ces instants. Ginny se remettait à écrire pour le Chicaneur, parlait de reprendre sérieusement le Quidditch, Hermione songeait à postuler à Poudlard, l'année scolaire suivante. Peut être que McGonagall aurait un poste pour elle, en sortilèges, ou autre chose. « T'es la meilleure élève que Poudlard aie eu depuis Dumbledore, quasiment, elle ne pourrait pas te refuser un poste ! », ne cessait de lui répéter Ginny. Elle hésitait. Le droit magique l'avait toujours tentée. Et elle pourrait mener à bien des réformes sur le traitement des elfes de maison. Mais l'idée de travailler à nouveau pour le ministère ne lui plaisait pas. Reprendre une vie dite normale alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le monde magique non plus. Jusque là, elle avait toujours été à la limite de l'illégalité. Et elle ne savait pas comment vivre autrement. Rencontrer Harry et Ron l'avait transformée. Rien n'avait été normal, depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Elle se laissait jusqu'en septembre. Comme avant que Zabini ne revienne. En attendant, elle lisait. Beaucoup. Elle réfléchissait à son avenir. Trop. Elle se laissait porter par la présence de Ginny dans sa vie. Avec délice.

- Woaw, c'est impressionnant ! Là, les filles, vous avez frappé fort ! En même temps, venant de votre part, il fallait s'y attendre...

Harry se rencogna dans le fauteuil, prit une gorgée de bière. Une nouvelle cicatrice barrait sa joue, s'étirait lorsqu'il souriait. Mais il était serein. Il lui avait fallu finir cette mission à tout prix, pour pouvoir faire son deuil. Seul. À son habitude. Il n'aurait pas pu s'en relever autrement. Il n'oubliait pas Ron, non. Mais il s'autorisait à oublier le vide et la souffrance. Il se permettait d'aller de l'avant, de nouveau. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il lui manquerait toujours quelqu'un à ses côtés. Comme Hermione, comme Ginny, il apprenait à vivre avec ce manque. Le retour à la réalité anglaise lui faisait toujours mal. Passer quelques jours chez Hermione était la solution idéale. Un sas de décompression avant de mettre les pieds dans le monde réel. Et chez elle, il aurait toujours une bière au frais qui l'attendrait. Ça le réconfortait.

Il avait toujours aimé la bière moldue, et cela lui faisait plaisir après tout ce temps passé dans le monde magique d'en boire une. Qui plus est avec quelqu'un qui savait l'apprécier. Ils se comprenaient, avec Hermione. Tous les deux avaient été élevés dans le monde moldu, et savaient tirer le meilleur des deux mondes qui cohabitaient en secret. À bien des égards, ils se ressemblaient. Ils s'étaient choisis comme frère et sœur, eux qui avaient grandi seuls dans leurs familles. Tous les deux avaient été adoptés par les Weasley. C'était leur famille magique, et ce depuis le jour où ils étaient devenus amis. Harry songeait parfois à ce que Molly lui avait dit un jour. « Je ne sais pas ce que Ron aurait fait si vous ne vous étiez pas rencontrés dans le train. » Ce jour-là, elle était reconnaissante, et lui mal à l'aise. Tout ce qui était arrivé aux Weasley, c'était de sa faute. Mais il avait grandi. Compris qu'ils avaient fait leurs propres choix. Qu'il n'était pas responsable. Cependant, son cœur se serrait toujours, par moments. Il se serra à ce moment-même où Hermione lança cette idée :

- Il faut qu'on aille voir Molly et Arthur, Harry. On leur doit bien ça ! Il faut qu'on aille rendre hommage à Ron. Enfin, moi, surtout.

Ginny opinait, silencieusement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses parents. Depuis l'enterrement de Ron, en fait. Depuis, chacun était resté à sa douleur, de son côté. Et la mission improvisée s'était jetée au beau milieu de leur deuil.

- D'accord, accepta Harry. D'accord, on ira. Je leur dirai ce qui s'est passé.

- On leur dira ce qui s'est passé, rectifia Hermione. On était trois, dans cette histoire de fous.

- Et on l'est toujours, glissa Ginny, avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

Il y eut un silence. Hermione partit chercher des bières, laissait du temps à Ginny et Harry. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils parlaient ensemble sans se disputer ni se hurler dessus. Elle sortit se promener sur les falaises, après avoir ramené deux bières. Le temps était doux. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'y avait aucun danger, pas la moindre menace de mort qui pesait sur eux. S'en était presque déroutant.

* * *

><p>Elle marchait dans la lande. Harry et Ginny étaient restés au Terrier. Lorsqu'elle les avait quitté, ils jouaient à la bataille explosive. Il y avait eu des dégâts. Ils jouaient avec un paquet de cartes « amélioré » par les jumeaux.<p>

Molly et Arthur les gardaient pour le dîner. Bill et Fleur étaient venus avec leurs enfants. George et Angelina également, sans oublier Percy. Ce serait un grand dîner de famille improvisé, comme ça arrive souvent le dimanche soir. Molly et Fleur échangeraient des amabilités pour savoir qui allait cuisiner, pour finalement s'y mettre à deux à coup de « Mais je n'en ferai rien », « après toi, je t'en prie ». Les autres les laisseraient tranquilles, en évitant soigneusement de se mêler de la discussion. On reste discuter après avoir pris le thé, quelqu'un allume la radio et tout le monde reste attablé. Le Terrier avait repris son animation habituelle. C'était agréable. Tout le monde avait accueilli le nouveau couple de la famille comme si cela était le simple cours des choses. C'est ce qu'Hermione aimait chez les Weasley. Rien ne semblait les surprendre, et leur tolérance était légendaire. Elle mesurait à présent à quel point ce n'était pas une famille de sorciers ordinaire.

Elle avait encore quelques minutes de marche devant elle avant d'atteindre le cimetière de Loudry Ste Chaspoule. Elle aurait pu transplaner. Mais comme Harry avait voulu enterrer Dobby sans l'aide d'une baguette, c'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire sans magie. La brise froide, ses pieds qui butaient contre les gravillons du chemin lui rappelaient qu'elle était vivante. La seule magie qu'elle s'était autorisée était une magnifique couronne de fleurs qu'elle tenait tout contre elle. Elle avait fait apparaître des roses. Orange. Ça lui aurait plu. Ça l'aurait fait sourire.

Elle posa la couronne de fleurs sur une petite tombe biscornue, surmontée d'un W tordu. C'était sans nul doute l'œuvre d'un Weasley. Il y avait une épitaphe :

« Weasley est vraiment très adroit  
>Il réussit à chaque fois<br>Voilà pourquoi  
>Les Gryffondor chantent avec toi<br>Weasley est notre roi. »

Hermione sourit. Ce chant oublié lui ramenait de bons souvenirs. La cinquième année. La coupe de Quidditch, l'AD, le départ de Fred et George... de bons moments au cœur des ténèbres. C'est ce que Dumbledore leur avait dit un jour, « on peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres... Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière ». Il avait raison. Comme toujours. Elle posa un genou à terre, face à la tombe. Il était temps. D'aller de l'avant. La main appuyée contre le granit froid, elle s'en fit la promesse. La pierre se réchauffait à son contact.

Elle se leva. Murmura quelques mots que la brise emporta. Puis se retourna et reprit son chemin.

* * *

><p>- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, alors ?, demandait Harry.<p>

- Je ne sais pas... le ministère n'accepterait jamais ça, tu le sais bien ! Hermione restait circonspecte.

- Et alors, depuis quand on se soucie de ce que le ministère pense ? objecta Ginny.

Elle marquait un point. Harry eu un sourire. Au fond, la décision avait déjà été prise. Hermione restait pensive, avec un air boudeur. Elle savait bien que son assentiment était là. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de refréner leurs ardeurs. Vieille habitude. On ne se refait pas.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais je vous préviens, ce n'est pas moi qui passe au ministère pour le leur dire. J'enverrai un parchemin.

Elle se leva pour aller chercher de quoi fêter leur choix. Dans le canapé, Harry et Ginny ne purent retenir leurs rires. Une fois sortie du salon, Hermione sourit. C'était une bonne idée. Elle le savait. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle leur répliqua :

- Oh ça va ! Tenez, fit-elle en décapsulant des bières d'un coup de baguette. À nous.

- À nous ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs bouteilles, en guise de réponse.


	9. Chapter 9

Et voici venir le dernier chapitre! Bonne lecture à tout le monde, en espérant que cela vous aura plu!

* * *

><p>- Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Pas juste après avoir réussi à mettre Zabini et son réseau hors d'état de nuire ! Qu'est ce que vont penser les gens, si la Gazette venait à savoir ça ? Parce qu'elle le saura, c'est certain ! Harry, vous ne pouvez pas quitter le service des Aurors ! Pas en même temps que Miss Granger démissionne des écoute-aux-portes !<p>

Newton Bodstrom était contrarié. La journée avait déjà mal commencé avec la grève du service de la maintenance magique. Il pleuvait dans le bureau des Aurors, et les notes de service arrivaient si fréquemment qu'il lui semblait qu'elles tournoyaient au dessus de sa tête, comme des oiseaux menaçants de fondre sur lui. Les suites administratives de l'affaire Zabini. Jusque là, il s'était consolé en se disant qu'il y avait de l'orage dans les bureaux de l'administration du ministère de la magie. Le niveau du département de la justice magique subissait juste une averse. Et maintenant, ça. Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée.

Newton Bodstrom était le nouveau directeur du bureau des Aurors et le responsable officieux du service des écoute-aux-portes, service qui n'était pas répertorié dans l'organigramme du ministère. Seuls les Aurors et le ministre de la magie en fonction connaissaient son existence. C'était un homme qui avait un physique à l'opposé de sa fonction. Fin et grand. Des yeux clairs, un visage qui serait enfantin avec ses cheveux châtain clairs en pagaille, s'il n'avait pas cette barbe impeccablement taillée. Des tatouages partout sur le corps, sous son costume trois pièces moldu. C'était un énergumène que Newton Bodstrom. Pas la carrure qu'on imaginait pour ce poste. Il passait pour extrêmement courtois, et plus d'une fois dans un ascenseur on l'avait pris pour un siégeant du Magenmagot. Mais il faisait un excellent travail. Au cœur de l'action, il avait toujours fait la différence. Et il avait passé toute sa carrière au bureau des Aurors, avant d'en devenir le chef, à la suite de Gawain Robards. Il comptait sur Harry Potter pour prendre sa suite. Jusqu'à présent.

- Mais pourquoi démissionner maintenant ? Ça n'a aucun sens ?

- Eh bien... je crois que nous avons envie de faire autre chose. Pour le moment.

- Mais quoi ? Je vais être honnête avec vous Harry, à part un poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, peut être, vos talents ne vous serviront pas ailleurs !

Ils échangèrent un rire. Harry le savait, Bodstrom avait raison. Ce qu'il faisait de mieux, c'était de pourchasser les mages noirs et les vifs d'or. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec Bodstrom. Il était franc.

- Eh bien justement. On va s'établir en free lance, avec Hermione, et Ginny Weasley.

- Pardon ?

- Devenir des Aurors et écoute-aux-portes indépendants. Des chasseurs de primes, si vous préférez.

- Ah...je vois, je vois.

Il n'était pas surpris. La mission en Australie avait eu ses répercussions. Souvent, les Aurors arrêtaient le travail quelques temps, pour se remettre d'aplomb. Mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rester non loin de l'action. Il savait ce que c'était. Il en avait eu sa part, à l'époque où il allait encore sur le terrain tous les jours.

- Je tenais à vous le dire personnellement, Newton. Ça n'est pas contre le bureau des Aurors, ni vous. Contre le ministère... peut être. Vous connaissez Hermione. Nous allons devenir indépendants, mais nous ferons le même travail. Le ministère, vous, vous pourrez faire appel à nous. Seulement, nous ne serons plus des fonctionnaires, nous serons payé en primes.

- Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout ! Eh bien, si telle est votre décision, je ne peux évidemment pas vous retenir, tous les deux. Je comprends votre choix, je suis passé par là.

- Merci, Newton. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en se levant, ce n'est pas définitif. C'est une période. Je pense qu'on finira par revenir ici. Mais pas tout de suite. Nous avons besoin de faire une pause avec le ministère et sa politique.

- Vous serez les bienvenus, soyez-en sûrs. Faites mes amitiés à Miss Granger, j'ai reçu sa lettre de démission ce matin même. Magnifique de concision, comme toujours. Et avec la vôtre, on perd deux des meilleurs éléments du service. On fera appel à vous dans peu de temps !

Newton et Harry se serrèrent la main. Ça avait été une discussion franche et honnête. L'un et l'autre s'appréciaient. S'il n'y avait eu le travail entre eux, ils auraient pu devenir amis.

Lorsque Harry fut sorti de son bureau, Newton se laissa tomber sur le canapé hors d'usage qui traînait dans le coin de la pièce. Il avait pris sa forme, à force de dormir dedans. Il croisa les mains sous sa nuque, jeta un coup d'œil aux photos accrochées au mur. Toute une vie résumée en image. Des photos moldues, d'autres magiques. C'était un enfant de moldu. Passé par Poudlard, directement arrivé au bureau des Aurors à la fin de ses études. On le trouvait bizarre, pour un sorcier, il le savait. Il avait gardé des liens forts avec le monde des moldus, celui de sa famille. En parallèle de sa carrière d'Auror, il avait longtemps joué au football dans l'équipe première de Liverpool pendant plusieurs saisons. Il avait côtoyé les plus grands du football anglais, était ami avec Steven Gerrard et Michael Owen, d'illustres inconnus avec qui il avait grandi en centre de formation, tout allant à Poudlard. Il avait sa notoriété dans le monde moldu. Ce qui surprenait toujours ses collègues du ministère. Mais le football était le Quidditch moldu, après tout. C'était un sorcier qui vivait au grand jour. Il avait un pied dans les deux mondes. Quand il avait dû prendre la tête du bureau des Aurors, il avait pris sa retraite sportive. Mais il y avait des médailles, son maillot et une écharpe de Liverpool accrochés au mur, avec ses diplômes de Poudlard. Il comprenait Harry et Hermione, eux aussi entre deux mondes. Et il savait qu'ils finiraient par revenir au bureau des Aurors, comme lui après cette foutue mission au Pays de Galles. C'était une question de temps, de reconstruction. Les Aurors ne peuvent faire autre chose que de pourchasser des mages noirs. La vie « normale », civile, ça ne leur convenait pas. Ils n'y étaient plus adaptés. Plus une fois qu'ils avaient goûté à l'adrénaline et aux combats. Mentalement, il était déjà en train de recomposer son onze majeur. Quand il avait pris la tête des Aurors, il avait décidé d'organiser son service comme une équipe de jeu. C'était un fonctionnement qu'il connaissait. Et qui avait fait ses preuves.

Alors il se leva dans un soupir et attrapa un morceau de parchemin. Il fallait bien annoncer la nouvelle au ministre. Il se sentait comme un présentateur météo qui annonce bien malgré lui un avis de tempête dans son bulletin quotidien.

* * *

><p>La plaque était encore neuve, et brillait à chaque fois que des phares de voiture passaient dans la rue. Dessus, seuls les sorciers pouvaient lire « Granger, Potter et Weasley, nettoyage de nuisibles résistants. » Ils s'étaient établis à Seaton, une petite station balnéaire non loin de Branscombe. Hermione ne voulait pas mélanger le travail et le personnel. Seaton avait été le bon compromis. Ginny avait définitivement emménagé au cottage, et Harry louait une maison à Seaton. Leurs logements londoniens respectifs restaient vides, pour l'instant. Leur local était au premier étage d'une petite maison coincée entre les façades d'une rue passante. Pour les moldus, ce n'était qu'une façade défraîchie dont le propriétaire aurait pu au moins faire l'effort de rafraîchir la peinture. Ils avaient aménagés tout l'étage à leurs goûts, ce qui rendait la décoration pour le moins disparate. Des affiches Quidditch côtoyaient des piles de livres posées à même le sol, un vieux canapé en cuir faisait face à trois fauteuils décousus. Seule la table basse et les casiers emplis de dossiers étaient neufs. Une carte de l'Angleterre était épinglée au mur, avec des coupures du Chicaneur. Dans un coin, une bouilloire ensorcelée sifflait. Ils s'étaient installés il y a deux semaines, et ils refusaient déjà des missions. « C'est à croire que le ministère n'arrive pas à se débrouiller sans nous », ironisait Hermione.<p>

Allongée en travers d'un fauteuil, Ginny rédigeait un article pour le Chicaneur. Elle ajusta une dernière rature puis envoya son parchemin avec l'un des hiboux de la volière intérieure qu'ils avaient aménagés. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ce fut Harry qui alla ouvrir. C'était Newton Bodstrom en personne. Jusque là, il n'avait fait qu'envoyer des hiboux. Cela présageait une affaire d'importance.

Examinant la pièce, il vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, souriant. Face à lui, Harry, Hermione et Ginny attendaient. Hermione était prête à prendre des notes, parchemin et plume en main.

- J'aime beaucoup ce que vous avez fait de cet endroit ! Ça me donnerait presque envie de vous rejoindre, comme au bon vieux temps... mais enfin, l'affaire qui m'amène est délicate. Et tous les Aurors sont déjà pris par autre chose.

- On va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour vous, Newton, répondit Harry.

- Oui, alors, quel est le souci ?, s'enquit Ginny, en tailleur dans son fauteuil.

- Eh bien voilà, il se trouve que...

Le trio infernal écoutait, attentif. À mesure que Bodstrom expliquait la situation, l'excitation emplissait leurs visages. Ils acceptaient la mission, cela va sans dire.

* * *

><p>Elle eut une impression de déjà vu. La rue n'avait pas changée. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois. Le chemin de traverse était immuable. Son bras la picota. Toujours ce tiraillement familier. Le cœur de l'action, elle y était. C'était sa place. Le même allumeur de réverbères s'avançait dans la rue. La même boutique d'objets magiques. Postée à une fenêtre de l'hôtel, Ginny essuyait un carreau. C'était le signal. La cible était bien là. Elle aperçu brièvement la tête de Harry, avant qu'il ne revête sa cape d'invisibilité. La porte du Chaudron Baveur s'entrouvrit, comme si un courant d'air était passé. Elle s'avança dans la rue, pour atteindre l'arrière cour du pub. Elle entrerait par derrière. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée, elle fit glisser sa baguette dans la manche de son trench. Il y avait cette chanson qui lui revenait en tête, « There was a boy... », qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de fredonner. À son tour d'entrer en scène.<p> 


End file.
